Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Many of you wanted to know what happened with Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kirara. So, the answer is finally here! R&R. InuKag. COMPLETE, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

Summary - I just got finished watching the episode "Return to the place where we first met". My heart immediately went out to Kagome and I was inspired to write this. This is a one-shot, but I can make it longer if reviewers ask. BTW, this is my first Inuyasha fic.

It was hard to look directly into his eyes and not be able to look away. My love for him swelled up in my heart as I tried to keep the fear and trembling out of my voice. I would just stay in the background, watching and waiting, not knowing if he'd return. Trusting he would. Kikyo was one lucky woman, stealing the heart of the only man I've ever loved.

"Kagome?"

My heart pitter-pattered in my chest as I realized it was him. He had come to say good-bye. I had always known this day would come, but did it have to be so soon?

I swallowed as I responded, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

His eyes. Oh God, his eyes. They were enough to lose one's self in, but they'd never look at me the way they looked at Kikyo. I blinked rapidly, freeing myself from his 'spell'.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a step closer to me.

I shook my head, warning him not to come any closer. He could regret it later, getting closer to me. I already regret it.

"No, Inuyasha," I said, "it's me who should be sorry. I invaded on your's and Kikyo's lives when I had no right to. I'm just glad things worked out for you."

He was still giving me that same look. That I'm-worried-about-you -and-not-leaving-until-you-give-me-a-straight-answer look.

_Inuyasha, please, just go. Don't make this harder than it already is._

"What about you, Kagome?" he asked, stopping. "Will things ever work out for you?"

What was I supposed to say? He had asked me one question that I didn't have an answer to.

"I'm sure they will eventually," I replied, softly. "Please, Inuyasha. Be happy. I'm happy for you and that's all that matters. Kikyo is lucky and I'm lucky that I've had this time to spend with you."

"Kagome . . ."

Good-bye, my heart cried out as I turned and walked away. Inuyasha will never know that he took more than my friendship with him when he went off to be with Kikyo. He took my very existence.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Return To You, Or Not?

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

Chapter 2

By No1butjoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot and story line. No amount of money will be made from this. Just loving reviewers who want more.

The walk through the throng of people literally wore me out, but it was going to take more than that to stop me. Every since I returned home, I'd been walking around like in a trance, not even noticing what should've been staring me right in the face. I closed my eyes tightly as I forced myself to stop walking. My adrenaline was on high and I had to calm down before I blew a gasket.

_Inuyasha._ _I wonder what he's doing right now._

I quickly shook my head, hoping to shake that thought out. He had his own life now. Free of me and my unworthiness to be called his friend, much less hang around him anymore. A picture of him entered my mind and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The beads. My eyes flew open. I never removed the beads from around his neck and he hadn't mentioned them!!

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I chided myself, slinging my bookbag over my shoulder and hurrying along the street.

But as soon as I reached the well, my legs became lead. I couldn't move. How could I return? How could I force myself to see Inuyasha again?

_Oh, God, please. I don't want to, but I have to. If he and Kikyo are to truly be together, then I must remove the beads of segregation. But, I don't want to. That will mean I'll no longer be connected to him. Maybe-Maybe it's better this way. I know in my heart that if I truly love Inuyasha, then I must want what's best for him. That's not me. _

Feudal Era . . .

The well seemed deeper than I remembered, but I didn't let that bother me. I had left a note for my family, telling them where I had gone, as if they couldn't guess. I heard voices outside of the well. Familiar voices. Voices that made me cringe every time they were together. Kikyo and Inuyasha. My heart sank into a sea of darkness in my chest. My brain screamed at me to turn around and go home, but I had come there on a mission, and I intended to finish it.

A shadow blocked the sunlight streaming through the opening at the top as a familiar voice called down, "Kagome?"

A/N: Well, I had several people ask if I could continue. I said yes and this is what you get! FYI, this is off the top of my head. No future planning, nothing. Just something that, IMO, would've/could've happened. (If the writers had wanted it to.) So, R&R soon and I'll update ASAP.


	3. Free At Last!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

A/N: Reviews for Chapter 1:

O-Mega Lead - Yeah, Kagome was kind of out of character, but I still like this story.

SexyDemonGirl5000 - Kikyo is vital to this story. Sorry, can't get rid of her. (Trust me, I'd love to, but can't.)

HieLover2004 - Thank you. Hope you continue reading.

Chapter 2 Reviews:

SexyDemonGirl5000 - Hope you're heart's going to be okay after this chapter.

O-Mega Lead - Yeah, I'm an InuKag fan myself, but this story needs to be written. So, please bare with me. Kikyo won't last much longer. (Hehehehehe.)

Disclaimer: If you have to ask, well, more power to you.

Now, on to the third chapter . . .

Last time:

A shadow blocked the sunlight streaming through the opening at the top as a familiar voice called down," Kagome?"

Chapter 3

Free At Last!

I placed a hand over my chest, trying to get my heart to stop racing, but it was no use. Inuyasha's voice had captivated my heart and it recognized his voice when it heard it. A grunt was all I heard as a figure jumped into the well, put an arm around my waist, and jumped back out.

_Oh, God, be still my heart,_ I thought, staring at Inuyasha in shock. _He's even more handsome than I remember._

My heart started beating wildly. The sunlight glistened off of Inuyasha's white hair, his face was soft, which was unusual for him. Then, I saw HER. The woman who had first loved Inuyasha and, claimed, who still did. I could feel the tears threatening to make themselves known, but held them back, firmly. I could cry later, I told myself. I came here on a mission and I'm going to finish it!

"Inuyasha," I said, looking up at him.

Oh, please, let this all be a dream, just a horrible nightmare. Let me wake up in Kaede's hut, Shippo lying next to me. This was difficult, but it had to be done, or else I would never rid myself of the Feudal Era.

"Inuyasha, lean down towards me," I ordered, gently.

I was surprised, saddened, and relieved that he did as I asked. With a sharp, deep pain in the bottom of my stomach, I removed the Beads of Subjugation (A/N: Thanks to O-Mega Lead for correcting me.) From around his neck. Our last link to each other. The last piece of the puzzle that was now broken, sitting in my hands. There was an uneasy silence between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and me. I clutched the beads tightly to my breast, where I suddenly let the water works flow. Hurriedly, I turned back to the well, ready to jump in, but a hand suddenly grabbed mine and pulled me away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, softly.

I forced myself to lift my tear-stained face to look into his amber eyes one last time.

"Kagome, it doesn't have to be this way," he said.

I chuckled slightly to myself. Didn't he understand? Didn't he know that I was doing this for him? So he could be with the one he loved?

"Inuyasha," I sighed, telling myself to get it over with. "Inuyasha, I keep telling myself that this isn't happening. That we'll see each other again and we'll both have great stories to tell each other when I return. But you and I both know why this can't be. You made a promise a long time ago to Kikyo that you can't break and I understand that, but I have a life too. I have dreams, Inuyasha. Dreams that will either make me great or bring me down, but in the end I'll always have my memories. Memories that'll make me happy when I think of them. Memories, Inuyasha. Memories of you."

Before I knew what I was doing, I stood on my tip-toes and planted a kiss on Inuyasha's lips. One that held love, sorrow, regret, and pain.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I whispered as I closed my arms around him for a hug. "I always will. Be happy. I'll be happy, just as long as you are. Don't forget me."

That said, I pushed away from him and, without a second thought, jumped into the well, the blue tinted light guiding me back home for the last time.

A/N: Please, review! All I ask is you push the little button at the bottom of the page and leave a little note. I don't care if it just says 'I like it'. Leave something, please? The faster the reviews come, the faster I type.


	4. A Normal Existance?

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**doggieearedlover** - Now you know why I wrote this. Lol.

**O-Mega Lead** - um, thanks. I think.

**InuYahsaLover243** - well, that's for me to know, and you to find out.

**SexyDemonGirl5000** - thank you.

**kiorazoca** - yes, I can.

**InuxKags4evur **- No, it won't be a tradegy, at least, I don't think it will.

Chapter 4

A Normal Existence?

"Kagome, it would please both me and your classmates if you'd stop starring off into space," the teacher announced.

I closed my eyes, tightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, casting my eyes onto the piece of paper in front of me.

Noticing what I had written, I groaned. A letter to Inuyasha.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_It's been almost half a year here in my time since I've seen you. I'm wondering if you and Kikyo are happy, what your kids look like, if you'll perhaps name one after me. Not saying you have to, but, anyway. Would it be so wrong for me to tell you that I miss you? Afterall, we've never been apart for this amount of time. That's my fault for coming back and taking the Beads. But, Inuyasha, can you really blame me? I mean, you've been head over heels in love with Kikyo from the very beginning. I just got in the way all the time. And, honestly, so did my heart. Inuyasha, I know there's a reason I'm writing this letter to you after this long amount of time. It's to tell you something about when you first said my name. I think I knew right then and there, Inuyasha, that I was falling in love with you. But that can never be. You and Kikyo belong together and I can now see that. It pains me, but I must finish this letter. It's ironic that I'll never know if you'll receive or read it, but it's worth it. I'll never forget you, Inuyasha. Everyday we're apart, my love grows with longing to once again hear you call my name, or call me wench, or even just yell at me for doing something 'stupid'. Good-bye forever, Inuyasha. Please, don't forget me._

_Love,_

_Kagome _

I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I slowly made my way to the well. The same well that I would never go through again to see my friends. Quickly, I thrust open the door, entered, tossed the letter in, and raced back out, slamming the door behind me. My heart beat wildly in my chest. _Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Inuyasha._

No. I'd never forget him. There was no way I'd be able to. My heart was shattered into a million pieces that could never be repaired. My only hope is that he's happy. Happy with Kikyo. Also, that Sango and Miroku are happy together and they're taking good care of Shippo. If that was a wish, well, I couldn't want anything more.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!"

In my mind, I groaned, but put on a smile and turned to face Hojo. It surprised me that he was actually talking to me, since I'd been ignoring him for quite a while now. He just really never got a clue - not my type.

"Kagome, I was hoping you'd agree to accompany me to Prom this year," he announced, waiting anxiously while the wheels in my head started to turn. He was right. Three more weeks and Prom would be here. My mood darkened. I didn't want to go. At least, not with Hojo. I wanted to go with Inuyasha.

A/N: Yeah for long chapters! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I finally figured out where I want to go with this story, so her you go. What do you think? R&R!

Disclaimer: sigh Must we go over this AGAIN?! Fine. Idon'townInuyasha. Except for a bookmark with Kagome on it. Sad, isn't it?


	5. To Dance, Or Not To Dance?

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

Chapter 5

To Dance, Or Not To Dance!

"Kagome, you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?"

Hojo's voice snapped me back to reality and I realized where I was - and what Hojo had just asked me. My cheeks flared red. Whether it was from anger, or embarrassment, I'll never be able to tell you, but one thing was certain - no way was I going to Prom with Hojo!

"Listen, Hojo," I began, taking a deep breath. "I think you're a really great guy and there are probably tons of girls who would jump at the chance for you to take them to Prom. I'm sorry, but, I don't think I'm going. It brings back memories I prefer to forget. I'm sorry."

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Hojo took my rejection rather well, considering that as soon as I did, he went and asked another girl from his History class to go with him. No matter. I had told him I wasn't going, and that was the truth. Without Inuyasha there, it'd be wrong. I can remember last year, dancing across the floor, in Inuyasha's arms . . .

"_You look beautiful tonight, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in my ear as the music guided us back and force. "Then again, you look beautiful every night."_

_I blushed. I couldn't help it. Oh, God, I was in love! _

"_And you look very handsome," I replied, fully realizing that he had pulled me closer against him. "Inuyasha, I-"_

"_Shhhhh," he said, placing his clawed finger to my lips_. _"Enough talk, Kagome. I came here with you to have a good time and we can't do that if you're constantly babbling."_

_Yeah, my perfect night._

That was last year. A lifetime ago. In the past, literally.

"Kagome, there's a young man here asking for you!" my mom called up to me and I could just hear the teasing tone in her voice.

Hojo just didn't know when to give up. Quickly, I hurried to the stairs and raced down them. At the bottom, I started talking.

"Hojo, I told you that I don't want to go to Prom with you," I said, angrily. "Find-"

"He's been bothering you again, huh?"

My heart stopped. _No, it can't be. He wouldn't come here. Not now!_

"I-Inu-Inuyasha," I stammered, already losing the strength in my legs. As I fainted, collapsing onto the floor, I heard voices. Mom's. Souta's. Grandpa's. And the one voice I thought I'd never hear again. Inuyasha's.

A/N: Okay, way too tempting to end it here. So, here it is, folks. When you get right down to it, you should be proud of me. I mean, I have several 'in-progress' stories, but I focus on one, mainly. (Okay, when an idea pops into my head, I can't help but write/type it.) Anyway, I'll update my other stories soon. No pitchforks, or torches. I'll get to it. (Eventually) With college coming up in a little less than a month, I doubt I'll be on very often. Guess maybe that's a good reason to buy a laptop, huh? Well, R&R!


	6. The Fool Comes Calling!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

A/N: Okay, I normally don't update this fast, but thanks to the great reviews and awesome comments, I'm going ahead anyway and giving you all another chapter. Somehow, I know you won't object. wink 

Response to Reviewers to Chapter 5:

**inuandkagsbeliver - **YES! I think you're the first person who cried because of my Inuyasha stories. I congratulate you. Oh, and thanks for the review.

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx **- I know it was short, but it was way too tempting to continue on from there. Lol.

**Victoria - **Okay, first off, thank you so much for your encouraging review. For it, this chapter's dedicated to you. I don't think I'm qualified to be Goddess of Inuyasha Stories, but um, okay. Hint, first person narrative usually drives the reader's attention, making them feel like they're actually in the story. Just for future reference.

**Flamingo174 - **okay, I was wrong. I meant to say a little MORE than a month. Sorry for the misunderstanding, but here's another chapter just the same.

Chapter 6

The Fool Comes Calling!

Darkness was still swallowing me, but the voices from before came back in livid memory. That's when it hit me. Inuyasha was here! Immediately, I shot up in bed, a little too quickly, for my head started to spin, causing me to have to lay back down. I groaned loudly as I placed a hand to my head, as if it would stop the pain.

"Kagome, you okay?"

If it's possible, my heart literally stopped beating for longer than thirty seconds.

_No, no, no, no, no, _I told myself, closing my eyes tightly. _He's not here. When I open my eyes, he'll be gone. _

Unfortunately, fate didn't agree with me, for, when I opened me eyes, there stood Inuyasha, gazing at me from his towering position by my bedside. I blinked a few times as I struggled to let my eyes come into focus. What in the world was he doing here?

"Kagome, we have to talk," he stated.

I could only shake my head. Oh, no. No way was I letting him tell me about him and Kikyo. About how in love they were and that he'd never be able to see me ever again. Wait a minute! I decided we shouldn't see each other, so what the heck was he doing here, standing in my bedroom, looking for all the world like he was about to . . . cry?

"Inuyasha?" I asked, tentatively.

It's true. There he was, Inuyasha, the half-demon, crying in front of me, unashamedly! It was all I could do not to rise from the bed and embrace him, to try and take away his hurt and pain. Why not? Slowly, so I wouldn't get a headache again, I rose from my position and wrapped my arms around his waist, my face immediately heating at the contact. Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't push me away or yell that he was already taken. Instead, he returned the hug, much to my surprise!

"I'm-I'm sorry, Kagome," a whispered, heartfelt apology sounded in my ear.

My heart sank into despair. _He's going to do it afterall. He'll tell me that he can never see me again._

"I've been a fool, Kags," came the second statement.

_Oh, God, is it just me or is it getting hotter in here? _I wondered, burying my face in his chest. _And where the heck did that nickname come from, anyway? I-I kinda like it._

"I've been nothing but a fool since the first moment I saw you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, pushing me gently away, but not breaking contact.

Looking into his golden eyes, I saw something I'd never seen before, but that was impossible, wasn't it? I mean, Inuyasha can't actually be . . . in love with me, can he?

A/N: Okay, three pages in word perfect and I'm beat. You guys review faster than I can type! Lol. Anyway, little thing I have to mention. Actually two things. First, I need a name for an OC character. It's going to be a girl. Second, check out my Profile. I've got great story ideas on there, and I'm handing them out if anyone's interested! All they have to do is mention that it was my story idea. So if you know someone who's having a mental block and doesn't know a good story to write, send 'em my way! BTW, R&R!


	7. Why Can't I Tell You How I Feel?

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Believe it or not, I think this story is my second popular. But if you guys get over 64 reviews on here it'll beat my Maximum Ride story ****Without You** **And now, to honor my reviewers:**

**Summer Jasmine - Oh, there's plenty more to come, just wait and see.**

**SoNiia95 - I know, but the short chapters are what keep the readers coming.**

**marph777 - thank you very much**

**kagome1995 - Not really 'so sad' I mean it could be much worse, but I'm just not that mean.**

**flamingo174 - I'll add the names to my list. Thx!**

**Jamie - I was planning on making the chapters longer, but, come on, I have to stop at th best spots, don't I? Lol.**

**Emily - At least you weren't crying! Glad you liked it.**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - stupid question time: what does 'kawaii'** **mean?** **Thx for the names. They've been added to my list.**

**Sakura the cherry alchemist - Wow. Thx.**

**Lost Forever Without You - Ha! You're victim number two. It's okay, I'll probably make myself cry by the end of the story.**

**fictionluvr - thx for the name, it's added to my list. **

**Inuyashagrl101 - Thank you. And yes, I've updated more in the story! Lol.**

**Note: Here are the names that were reviewed to me. Vote on them and we'll have ourselves another character. **

**1. Sakura and Rose (provided by flamingo174)**

**2. Haruhi and Mitsuki (provided by xXbeautifullyshatteredXx)**

**3. Ichigo (provided by fictionluvr)**

Chapter 7

Why Can't I Tell You How I Feel?

I shook my head, forcing myself to look away from Inuyasha's hopeful gaze. No. He was going to stay with Kikyo. That's all. I never belonged in his time. That final thought caused tears to fill my eyes, tears I knew very well that Inuyasha could smell.

"Kagome? Please, don't cry," he pleaded, his arms once again enveloping my body.

_I don't belong with you, Inuyasha, _I wanted to scream at him. _I don't belong with you! Even though I love you with all my heart-_

My eyes widened. _Oh, God!_

Could I actually be in love with him? A pain in my chest gave me my answer and I sighed deeply as the thoughts all made themselves known. I was in love with Inuyasha. Probably since I first met him, maybe even a few minutes after. There was only one problem, How in the world do you tell a hanyou that you're in love with him?

"Kags, come on over here and sit down."

I hadn't realized that my legs had buckled underneath of me and that Inuyasha had lifted me into his arms. I could feel the blush coming on, but I forced myself not to think about it.

_Inuyasha, I know it's sudden notice, but I want you back in my life._

_Inuyasha, how do you feel about staying with me forever?_

_Inuyasha, please hold me and never let me go. I want to be with you always._

Perfect. Just as I was about ready to speak, I realized something. Inuyasha and I were no longer connected. How would he feel about me when he doesn't have the beads to hold him down? My heart shattered. There was no use denying it any longer. I had to let him go, for the best of both of us.

"Inuyasha, please let me down, I have to tell you something."

My voice was shaking, but I firmly held my ground and stared right into his golden eyes. I knew that if I didn't get this over with soon, I'd chicken out.

"No matter how much we kid ourselves that we can make this work, it'll never happen," I began, feeling my heart sink deeper into my stomach with each word. "Inuyasha, we can't see each other ever again. I suggest that you return to the Feudal Era, for as soon as you do, I plan to seal the well for good. That way, neither of us are tempted. If there was any other way, trust me, I'd give this all a second thought, but there's nothing else that can be done."

Obviously, he knew I wasn't joking, for I watched with heavy heart as my love walked towards the well, head down low, looking for all the world like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs. My first instinct was to rush after him, beg him to stay, but that fantasy I quickly erased from my mind. If I rushed after him now, I'd be going against everything I said. There was no way I could let that happen. Silently, I watched as Inuyasha climbed into the well and swallowed hard when the purplish light appeared, signaling that he was safely back home, where he belonged.

My hands trembled as I recalled what Kaede had told me about a month ago. I had been curious at the time about how the well workednever dreaming I'd ever have to use her spell. But all of that was behind me and there was no way I was turning back.

**A/N: Don't forget to** **vote for a girl name, listed above the story. Thanks for all your kind reviews. I'm actually hoping to receive, if at all possible, 50 reviews. That's just 15 more, people. I know you can do it. Like I've done before, review twice if you have to. Try to surpass my other story. (That has 64, but we'll take it one step at a time.) R&R**


	8. What Is Normal Anymore?

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I didn't get 50 reviews, but 45's close enough. Plus, I'm dying to allow my brain to work. Plus, I GOT A NEW JOB! My old job was ending so I had to find another one. My best friend, Sam, found one for me where she works at a camp ground and I'm in love with it already, but you didn't click on my story to hear me ramble. You wanted a chapter and here it is. Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 7! **

Chapter 8

What Is Normal Anymore?

I went to school the next day in a daze. Bandages covered my hands, where they were scared from the ritual. It was what Inuyasha would call my 'stupidness' shining through. It pains me how someone could be having a horrible day and forced to go on with life, while others barely seem to notice. One thing my friends did notice was, I never smiled anymore. Ever since sealing the well that had been my escape, I never found a reason to smile or laugh.

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could help me with something," a voice asked as a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to greet a girl about five years older than me.

"What do you need?" I asked, trying to seem friendly, even though my facial expressions didn't show it.

"My name's Ichigo," she replied, offering her hand, which I just stared at.

Slowly, she lowered it.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could point me towards Mr. Valef's class."

I shrugged and pointed down the hall, wording the directions as she watched me. What was it about her that sent shivers up and down my spine?

INUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHAINUYASHA

_Dear Journal,_

_I miss Inuyasha each day more and more. I just don't understand why fate has dealt me such a heavy blow. Then again, I did this to myself and it's no one's fault but my own. I sometimes sit here, thinking 'I wish I never met Inuyasha', but immediately curse myself for thinking such a foolish thought. Without Inuyasha, I wouldn't be . . . whole. In my heart, I know I love him, but it's too late to turn back now. He has everything going for him, but I'm not part of that 'everything'. _

_Til next time,_

_Kagome_

I sat on the edge of the sealed well, just finished writing in my journal. Calmly, I looked over my words and sighed. Ever since I had sealed the well, I'd been sitting in here to do my most serious thinking, but always came around to another thought instead. Inuyasha. Maybe it was time to go back to a normal existence. Then again, what is normal anymore?

Preview of the next chapter:

"**Kagome, I was hoping you'd agree to be my, well, my girlfriend."**

"**You do realize that you'll never see him ever again, right?"**

"**Inuyasha," she cried, furiously clawing at the dirt. "Please, come back. I'm sorry!"**

**A/N: What'll happen? Review to find out!**


	9. Hoping You Understand!

Return To The Place Where I first Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Okay, first, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I posted chapter 8 really fast before I had to go to work yesterday and this morning I get online and it says I have 16 new messages (not all for this story, but, hey, I can dream, can't I?). Now to tell you the highlight of my evening last night, besides going home. I had to kick a kid out of the store. Not literally, but I shouted at him (he was harassing my best friend) and he eventually went away. Later, right before closing, he came back and apologized. I told him that if he does it again, he will be kicked out, no questions asked. Anyway, you all wanted a new chapter for this story, but let me honor my reviewers first:**

**BlazingMidnightRain - It's true for all relationships, unfortunately. This chapter should be interesting, since I'm basically making it up off the top of my head.**

**Summer Jasmine - I wouldn't exactly came Kagome an idiot, because she sealed the well so she'd never see Inuyasha. Remember, she wants Inuyasha to be with his love, who, she believes, is Kikyo.**

**kagome1995 - Can't tell you if Kagome will see him again. All I know is the well's sealed and right now, Inuyasha can't get through to see Kagome. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - thank you for your encouraging words.**

**kadee - Demanding, are we? Lol. JK. **

**flamingo174 - I love writing dramas, it's like an obsession.**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - I wonder what's going to happen also. I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Moonsky - thank you.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 9

Hoping You Understand!

I wanted to strangle him, that's all there was to it. Just wrap my hands around his pretty little neck and squeeze so hard, he'll turn blue. To say Hojo's bothering me, would be an understatement. He's persistent, I'll give him that, but I can't make it anymore clearer! I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Hojo to look back at me after he continued on for another few feet.

"Kagome?" he asked, questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed deeply. This was it.

"Hojo, you're a nice boy," I began, wincing slightly at my poor choice of words. "But-"

I immediately saw his shoulders droop. My heart cringed for the pain he was in, but this just wasn't meant to be.

"Kagome, the reason I followed you to school today was because." He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I was hoping you'd agree to be my, well, my girlfriend."

I knew a deep blush had entered my cheeks after that announcement, but I wasn't worried about it. This was something that had to be done.

"Hojo, look," I started, my eyes downcast. "You're nice and all, but I just don't think, no, I know it won't work out between us. If you want the honest truth, there's kind of someone else. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it happens," he replied, shrugging, even though I could tell he was torn up about this. "Listen, I gotta run ahead. I just remembered I have to hand in my paper early since I won't be here tomorrow. Talk to you later, Kagome."

I waved half-heartedly as he took off running down the street. Alone once more, my mind began to wander. I wondered how Inuyasha was doing, if he and Kikyo were happy, if (gulp) if Kikyo was expecting yet. That thought sent shivers throughout my whole body.

"You do realize that you'll never see him ever again, right?"

The voice that cut into my thoughts startled me, until I realized it was Ichigo. Sighing deeply, it finally sunk in to what she said. Quickly, I whirled on her.

"How-How do you know about-" I began, but didn't get very far before she cut me off.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, smiling slightly. "Kagome, I know everything there is to know. See, I can see things, like visions."

Talk about freaking me out!

"So, I'll never see him ever again?" I asked, downcast. "Ever?"

"Well, not exactly," Ichigo replied, a little hesitant. "You see, when I have a vision, I have two other visions that go with the first, telling me two different outcomes. In one, you never see Inuyasha again and you go off and marry this Hojo guy, or whatever his name is. In the other, well, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?"

My heart raced as I thought of the second possible outcome. Maybe, just maybe, I'd get to see Inuyasha again. I turned on my heels and ran, right back towards home.

"Thank you Ichigo!" I shouted back, waving. "I won't be in school, but I'll see you around!"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyahsa

I was practically flying by the time I reached the well house. Dropping my bookbag outside, I raced in, immediately jumping into the well - only to be met with damp earth. Darn! I'd somehow forgotten that I'd sealed the well. Tears burned my eyes, staining my cheeks and blouse. I yanked the bandages off my hands, not even caring. As I attacked the dirt, I screamed, "Inuyasha! Please, come back! I'm sorry!"

I couldn't stop the flow of tears and I didn't even try. All that mattered was that I had to get through to Inuyasha - no matter what. Just as I was about to try a new tactic, the well began to glow brightly, sending me hurtling into a purple like mist. My heart soared. I was going back! Back to the Feudal Era!

**A/N: So, Kagome's managed to break through, but what will she find on the other side of the well? Is Inuyasha waiting for her? Has what she feared come to pass and Inuyasha and Kikyo are now an item? So many questions, so many answers, but all of which will have to be answered in the next chapter. So, R&R. At least 10 reviews, or more. After 10, you'll surpass my other story! You can do it!**


	10. Change The Past, Erase The Future!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: If this chapter seems bad, funky, weird, dark, and/or upsetting in any way, I blame it on my friend, Sam. Yes, the same Sam who I stuck up for last night. The same Sam who told me that we could hang out tonight and watch a movie at her house, but then, at the last moment, changed her mind. I did so much stuff for her and all I got was a kick in the face! My parents and siblings went camping, leaving me here. Hopefully, writing will make this better. **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**flamingo174 - read and find out!**

**BlazingMidnightRain - The only reason I do cliffies is so I can get more reviewers saying they want more. I am SO greedy!**

**Inuyashafangirl17 - Really helped. Thx.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - the end will be here when it decides to arrive. Plus, there might be a sequel. (Possibly)**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - Well, thx for posting the longest review on my story. Lol. Inuyasha will be with someone, but, not even I know who yet. **

**Soulofpurity - hmmm, ignore her. . . . . . . lol. Good idea. Might work, but it might not.**

**who-ever-knew - so do I! Lol**

**white moon dragon of light - not really a tragedy, but I'm not promising anything.**

**seemee - same here. This is all off the top of my head.**

**Summer Jasmine - I hate Kikyo, too, but she's essential to my story - for the time being.**

**Moonsky - You choose to know what happens. Afterall, you're the one who pushes the button to read! Lol. Sorry if that was rude. I'm not exactly in the best of moods. If you read above, you know why.**

Chapter 10

Change The Past, Erase The Future!

Many people say they wish they could go back in time to change their lives. Well, I think I've taken that saying to a whole new level! The purple aura gradually faded, my nose picking up the familiar scent of pine. The trees of the Feudal Era! I was back! My heart immediately constricted in my chest. What ifs clouded my mind as I absentmindedly climbed out of the well.

"I thought I smelled your scent around here, Kagome."

My face turned several shades of white as the one person I had wanted to see most in the whole wide world stepped into my view. Inuyasha. I gulped.

"I-I need to talk to you," I stammered, casting my gaze to the ground as Kikyo walked up behind him. "Alone."

"What you have to say to him can be said in front of me," Kikyo stated, making me feel lower than dirt. "Afterall, it's not like you've come to take him back."

I winced because I knew my face had turned several colors of red. Kikyo laughed loudly.

"Oh, my," she said, "you have? Well, this is a surprise! According to Inuyasha, you said that you should never see each other ever again. It's too bad really. No one here really likes you anyway."

Hot tears fell onto my cheeks. She could insult me, laugh at me, kick me, hit me, I didn't care. I was there for one thing. If I didn't get it back ,well, no one can say I didn't try. But no way was I going to let Kikyo get in my way!

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," I began. "I've been behaving worse than you and I'm so sorry. Before you start completely ignoring me, there's just one thing I have to say, no matter what. I love you."

I refused to glance up at him, afraid of rejection and pain that would never end in my heart. I wanted to keep going, but I choked on the words. Hearing nothing, my heart sank into the deepest part of my stomach. I looked up, daring to hope, but they were quickly dashed when I realized that he hadn't heard a word I'd said. Maybe it was for the best.

"Kikyo, if you don't take good care of him, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she challenged. "You have no fight left in you, you filthy girl. Get out of here. Go home where you belong. For you sure don't belong here."

_**SLAP! **_My hand colliding with Kikyo's face sent shivers up and down my whole body, but it felt good to let out some of the rage that was bottled up inside of me. I had all I could take of her, and then some, but no more. She got what was coming to her and she deserved every last bit of it! Yeah, my hand was going to be sore, but well worth it. With my mission accomplished, I turned to leave, stealing one last glance at Inuyasha before I headed for the well. Halfway there, a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. It was a hand that had fought numerous battles and won many of them, a hand that had saved me countless times and expected nothing in return, a hand that I thought would never touch me again. The hand that belonged to Inuyasha, who was standing expectantly in front of me.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you."

**A/N: BTW, you guys did it! You beat my other story! 66 reviews! Awesome job. Anyway, what could Inuyasha possibly want to tell Kagome? Will it be good, or bad? And what happened to Miroku, Sango, Kirara (sp?), and Shippo? Find out in the next chapter after I get some reviews. And, yes, writing this did help me, somewhat.** **R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Come With Me!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Okay, you guys not only surpassed my other story, but went a step further and got more reviews within 3000 hits! (That's how many my other story has) Anyway, I know I left you at a major cliffie, so I'll just continue with the chapter now.** **But first to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Anime Righter - It all depends, but I'll try. This is actually the longest story I've written on here, so maybe it'll be a few chapters longer.**

**Summer Jasmine - I did the Kikyo punch for you and a couple of other reviewers, plus it made me feel a whole lot better. Thx for reviewing.**

**Amaya Mishugosha - Thanks for the review.**

**white moon dragon of light - so do I, and that's bad, because I'm the one writing this story. Lol.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - So polite, aren't you? Lol.**

**BlazingMidnightRain - I'm cranky already. Never went to bed last night until 12:30am! Yeah, but here's the next chapter.**

**flamingo174 - Thanks for your sympathy and your review. Yeah, having Kagome hit Kikyo was fun and it helped my mood.**

**Moonsky - Thanks for reviewing. Lots of people can't wait for the next chapter.**

**SaKuRa262 - Thanks for your review.**

**meluypirates - thank you**

**kadee - lol. Ok, ok. **

**InuandKag4ever102 - Yeah, I noticed. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**inuandkagsbeliver - your welcome and yes I plan on writing more.**

**kagome1995 - I'm not telling you, you have to find out for yourself. hehehehehehehe. **

Chapter 11

Come With Me!

"Kagome, please."

I had to hold my head up high, or else I'd start crying all over again and that would make Inuyasha feel even more uncomfortable.

"Talk," I said, swallowing hard. "I can listen."

_**SMACK! **_I never saw the hand coming, but I felt it more than heard it. Kikyo stood there, a grin on her face. I erupted. That was it! I never even bothered to catch Inuyasha's reaction when I launched myself onto Kikyo, but I honestly didn't care. Fists were flying, mostly mine, and connecting with skin. Inuyasha was shouting at me to stop, but there was no way I was letting her get away with that. Not to mention all the pain she'd been putting me through lately.

"Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha shouted once again as he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me from on top of Kikyo. "Kagome, please."

I was still kicking and thrashing, trying to get out of his grip. Tears had already made their way onto my cheeks, but I ignored them as my dagger gaze kept Kikyo in check. If she so much as moved, there'd be no stopping me. Inuyasha whirled me around to face him, his golden eyes locking with my hate-filled ones.

"Kagome."

His voice was gentle and, without my realizing it, it made my heart melt. The anger gradually faded and I couldn't help but lean my head against his chest and cry. I needed him. Oh, God, how I needed him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," I whispered, shocked when I realized that he was returning my embrace and had his head laying on top of mine.

"Kagome, there's something you have to know," he told me. "It's -It's about the others."

My eyes widened and my heart missed a few beats, for it was right then that I realized that I hadn't seen any of them lately. His grip tightened on me, making me fear the worse.

"Don't worry, they're fine," he assured me. "Miroku and Sango got married while you were away. Sango's expecting, or so Miroku thinks anyway. They're really happy, Kagome, and I-I was hoping we could be too. Just you, me, and maybe even Shippo." By now he was whispering. "I may not show it, but I care for you, Kagome. Be my mate?"

I blushed automatically, but managed to nod my head and whisper "Yes" loud enough for just him to hear. In our excitement, I had totally forgotten Kikyo. Quickly, I turned, only to find her gone. Our troubles were over, or were they just beginning?

**A/N: Yes, 'nother chapter up and ready! Wow, I got 80 reviews for this story. If I hit 100, that'd be awesome. But for this chapter, I want up to 90 or 95. 10-15 reviews should do it. K? I know you can do it because you did it before without me asking.**


	12. Just The Beginning Of The End!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yes! I knew you guys could do it! 95 reviews ain't bad, people. You know, I was awfully tempted to make everything that happened in the last chapter a dream, but you'd all kill me. Well, just like I promised, chapter 12. First, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Pheonix Iinferno - thank you.**

**inuandkagsbeliver - lol. A little aggressive, are we?**

**SaKuRa262 - ok**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - find out by reading!**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - That's for me to know, and you to find out!**

**inu's hanyo - I hope you didn't hurt yourself. Thanks for the awesome review. It lifted my spirits. I'm glad so many people like it.**

**flamingo174 - Kikyo was standing off to the side of Kagome and kind of backhanded her. Hope it helps and thanks for the review.**

**Pure of Heart Kagome - thanks.**

**InuandKad4ever102 - Glad you do. **

**kadee - lol. Do you ever get tired of writing that?**

**dragon205 - The only way I'd update a story is if people actually read it. I need to know I'm not just wasting my time. I want to write something people like, read, and recommend to others.**

**white moon dragon of light - um, you're welcome?**

**kagome1995 - lol. Sure.**

**BlazingMidnightRain - You know, I think you may be right. shrugs innocently **

**blaguebuddafly - Only time will tell.**

Chapter 12

Just The Beginning Of The End!

I was thinking how much it would suck if this was all a dream, but waking up with Inuyasha next to me quickly dashed any fears I had. I spent at least a half hour staring at him, fully drinking in the sight and coming to the realization that we were together. Sighing contentedly, I snuggled up close to him, draping his arm around me, and quickly fell fast asleep.

Movement next to me woke me and I tiredly looked up to see Inuyasha sitting up and staring out into the darkness, his hand clenched tightly around the Tetsaiga (sp?). My brain went on high alert as I sat up.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" I asked, curiously and as quietly as possible.

His gaze hardened as a heavy wind came up, blowing out the fire we had built earlier.

"We have visitors," was all he said.

That was when they attacked. I barely had enough time to retrieve my bow and arrows from the hut before the monstrosity of demons rained down on top of us. My arrows were put to good use as I slaughtered demon after demon with no end in sight. My body was quickly becoming spent and weaker as the demons kept coming and I ran out of arrows. Right then and there, I knew I was in trouble. I was in trouble even before Inuyasha shouted my name in horror.

One demon, red with five eyes, a tail that was glowing a bright orange, had it's mouth wide open, fully allowing me to see the nice set of razor sharp teeth inside. The bad part? _It was heading straight for me!_

**(A/N: Normally, I'd end it here, but I'm in a good mood today, so I'll continue.)**

I waited for the inevitable with my eyes closed tightly. I waited for the pain to attack me and render me helpless. I waited and waited and waited and waited, but it never came. I calmly forced myself to open my right eye, which just caused me to open both of them in shock. Inuyasha stood firmly in front of me, his sword raised horizontally in the air as the demon was pounding on it mercilessly. My heart swelled with joy. Inuyasha saved me!

But my joy quickly turned to fear as I saw something that stopped the beating of my heart. While Inuyasha was intent on keeping that demon at bay, another one was rapidly approaching him from the side. In that split second, I knew what I had to do. No way would Inuyasha be able to move in time if I shouted to him. Gathering up as much energy I could, I started to run. Seeing as he was feet away from me, it didn't take very long for me to reach him.

It followed immediately after. The pain, I mean. It hit me full force in the shoulder, which caused me to drop to my knees in the dirt, clutching it with my uninjured arm. I looked up at the demon, venom drooling from his mouth. I began shivering uncontrollably. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I was becoming weaker with every breath as the amount of blood loss became worse and my vision grew hazy. The poison was spreading quickly throughout my body. It wouldn't be long before I wouldn't feel anything at all - except . . . beautiful . . . darkness . . . . . . .

**A/N: And there you have it, folks. Another chapter for my most popular story with over 20 alerts, 30 favorites, 90 reviews, and way over 3000 hits! Way to go! From now on, you chose how many reviews. I'll just write the chapters, k? R&R**


	13. Gone From Me!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: WOW! You guys broke a hundred reviews. Great job! Anyway, on to thank my reviewers:**

**Inuyashagrl101 - thanks. **

**trekker4life - Thanks for the advice. I'll try to do better.**

**soulofpurity - lol. Okay**

**inu's hanyo - thanks for letting me know how to spell it. I wasn't quite sure, but thanks. I just might read your story. **

**white moon dragon of light - read and find out.**

**BlazingMidnightRain -** **thank you, and yes it does suck.**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - I'll think about it. Hehehehehehe.**

**flamingo174 - yep, guess so.**

**inuandkagsbeliver - thank you. I did read your story, btw. It was good, but just a few mistakes. No big. **

**Kagome - Technically, Kikyo is 'dead'. She hasn't, as of yet, gone back to hell. **

**Summer Jasmine - I couldn't really determine if I was being yelled at or what. LOL. JK. Thanks for the review.**

Chapter 13

Twice Bitten!

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?"

No. Go away.

"Gods, Kagome, wake up!"

I tightened my already shut eyes, then slowly opened them, ready to kill whoever was waking me up. Inuyasha's worried face loomed above me. I tried to smile, but only managed to wince in pain, causing Inuyasha to become even more concerned.

"Kagome, where does it hurt?" he asked.

I frowned. What had happened to the demons? Were they gone? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out and I panicked. Noticing my distress, Inuyasha handed me a glass of water, which I gratefully drank.

"Demons . . . " I managed to get out.

"They're gone," he answered, placing a wet cloth on my forehead. "To get your fever down," he explained.

I nodded in understanding and promptly closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

"You don't understand, Kagome," a voice snapped me out of my dream.

I kept my eyes closed, but listened to Inuyasha talk to me while I wasn't 'awake'.

"I don't know how this is going to work. I honestly don't. I can't survive in your time, and there's no way I can ask you to stay here."

My heart skipped a few beats. _Is he planning on asking me to stay with him, forever?_

I heard him sigh deeply, then, continue.

"Kagome," he whispered. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, but I know you won't be happy staying here forever. I can't even think straight right now and I have to make the biggest decision of my life!"

I actually found it quite funny that Inuyasha was talking out loud, but the subject immediately changed my mind about giggling.

_Inuyasha, I'd stay anywhere with you, as long as we're together. Please, don't be afraid to ask me._

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

I fluttered my eyes, as if I was just waking up. Inuyasha was sitting by me, a concerned look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

That was when I was clearly aware of the pain in my shoulder. Before Inuyasha had a chance to answer me, I screamed, gritting my teeth tightly, my hands clutching my sleeping bag. I was vaguely aware of two strong arms picking me up and carrying me. By the time I woke up, I was in my own era.

"Uh," I groaned, placing a hand to my forehead.

Slowly, I made my way out of bed, dressed so my shoulder wouldn't feel so uncomfortable, and went downstairs. The house was deserted, my mom going to drive Sota to a birthday party and Gramps out of town for the week.

_Where's Inuyasha? _I anxiously wondered. _Wait a minute! The Jewel shards! They're gone! I-I can't go back to the Feudal Era!_

At that exact moment, I spotted the note. It was in an unfamiliar handwriting, but I had a dreadful feeling it wouldn't be good. My hands shook as I lifted it off the table and began to read.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your mom had to help me out with this, but it's for your eyes only. I'm sorry. It's my fault you keep getting hurt by demons. When I saw you had been attacked by that one, it practically tore my heart in half. I knew we could never make this work. I've taken the Jewel shards that were with you, so you can't come through the well. You need to stay safe, Kagome. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. You do understand, I hope. I-I won't be coming back for you this time, Kags. It's hard to believe, but it's my decision and I'm sticking by it! Kagome, please don't forget me. And if you remember anything, remember this. I love you. Yeah, I don't tell you enough. In fact, I don't think I've ever told you, but there it is. You've always held my heart. It just took me a long time to realize it. You can keep it. My heart, I mean. And if somehow, we ever see each other again, you can either give it back to me, or, well, we'll just pick up where we left off. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Inuyasha_

"No," I pleaded, dropping the note and dashing out the door at a dead run. "No, please, Inuyasha."

I reached the well, collapsing against the side and breathing heavily due to the pain I was still in. I jumped in after taking a deep breath. Nothing. No light, no smell of pines, nothing at all. I felt the tears rush to my eyes and I didn't bother stopping them. I lifted my head to look at the ceiling of the well house, screaming, "NO!"

I don't remember how long I stayed in there, but I woke up after crying my eyes out. I dejectedly climbed out, being careful of my shoulder, and walked outside. Before I could reach the door of my house, I turned one last time to glance at the well that had once been my escape. My only question was, **Would **Inuyasha come for me?

**A/N: Well, this is longer than I intended, but hopefully it makes up for all the short ones. Anyway, R&R!**


	14. Well To Ashes!

Return To The Place Where I first Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: You know, I never thought this story would get so many reviews, but, I'm glad it did. Over 4000 hits and, well, yeah. So many people love it. Anyway, to thank my reviewers:**

**BlazingMidnightRain - lol. Yeah, maybe.**

**blueblazewolf - Yeah, I do sort of have a problem with making the chapters longer. I'll try harder, but I'm not promising anything.**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - read to find out!**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - I feel bad for her too - and I'm the one writing this story!**

**Inuyashagrl101 - thanks for the review.**

**inuandkagsbeliver - I could, I did, I will (eventually).**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever - Okay, okay, okay. Lol**

**SaKuRa262 - okay and thanks.**

**flamingo174 - Miroku and Sango, we were informed by Inuyasha, were married. Shippo? Hmmmm, have to think about that one.**

**Summer Jasmine - congrats, on the longest review I've ever gotten! I knew you were joking all along. I just like to mess with people's heads. Hehehehe. **

Chapter 14

Well To Ashes!

I just received one blow after another. I left Inuyasha so he could be with Kikyo. Come to find out he loved me, instead. Kikyo disappeared and suddenly we're attacked by demons, one of which poisoned me. I woke up only to find myself back in my own era, Inuyasha gone, and I couldn't get back because Inuyasha took my jewel shards. I missed him, even though I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone. Maybe, maybe he ran off with Kikyo, realizing that we could never be together. To say my heart was breaking would be an understatement.

"Kagome, dear, it's time to wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mom," I mumbled, waking suddenly when I realized what I just said.

I had totally forgotten that I was stuck back in my own era! My heart constricted. What if, gradually, I forget about Inuyasha and all the others?! I quickly pushed that thought out of my mine and hurriedly got dressed. Rumors around school about Hojo meeting a new girl were flying. I saw them together several times. I can honestly say that I'm happy for him. He can find true love and be the happiest person alive, which is more than I can say for me. I never go near the well, too many painful memories bombard me when I walk through the door.

"Kagome Higurashi?" a voice called.

I turned, not really caring who was talking to me, but shocked when I saw Ichigo heading towards me. _Hasn't she given me enough trouble?_

"Hi," I greeted her as she breathlessly stopped in front of me.

"Hi," she replied. "Mind if I walk with you?"

I shrugged, signifying that I didn't care. She had told me I'd never see Inuyasha again and that had come true. There was no way I'd listen to another one of her stupid visions. It would probably mean heartache for me.

"Kagome, how are things with, um, Kagome?"

The shock in her voice caused me to look up - just enough that my nose smelled the smoke. I screamed at what I saw. Engulfed in flames, my family's shrine was burning to a crisp.

_No! Please, no, not-._

"The well!" I shouted, taking off at a dead run!

My bookbag fell to the ground as I ran, but I didn't pay it any mind. I had to save the well! It was the only way Inuyasha would be able to come back to get me! My feet were sore by the time I reached it. Due to my mad dash, my shoes had flown off and scattered across the yard. I burst through the door as flames licked at my feet. I grabbed Buyo just as the siren went off. Smoke choked at my lungs as I struggled to find the door opening. Buyo struggled against me and crawled out of my arms, escaping into the darkness.

The screams of the sirens were getting louder as I dropped to my knees, coughing violently. Cracking wood above me caused my head to jerk up, just as a beam fell, heading straight towards me!

**(A/N: I would end it here, but I have a good idea for this chapter, soo, I'm continuing!)**

The firefighter burst in just then, quickly pulling me out of danger. My sides hurt from coughing, but the paramedics said I'd be fine in a few days. It didn't matter. As I sat on the back of the ambulance, I stared at the ashes lying where the well house had once stood. Nothing remained and that fact hit home just as tears filled my eyes. Inuyasha couldn't come for me. The well was gone. Never again would I see him, hear him yell at me for doing something stupid, watch him sleep late at night when he was too tired to open his eyes.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, paying no attention to the bandages that were being wrapped around my one ankle and arm for burns. "Oh, Inuyasha."

No one understood the pain I was going through. They all thought it was from the shock of having my home destroyed. Apparently, I had left the stove on that morning with a towel on top of it. The towel caught fire, immediately sending smoke through the whole house. Sparks from the house had landed on the well house, catching that on fire too. It was my fault. My fault that my home was gone and that I'd never see Inuyasha again.

**A/N: So, I'm going to end it there. No, the story isn't finished, there's still more to come. I think you guys would kill me if I ended the story now. Anyway, how will she see Inuyasha again? Well, R&R and I'll update so you can read! That means the button at the bottom? YOU HAVE TO PUSH IT!**


	15. The Heart Of The Lost!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this morning, but I had tons of things to do. I'm thinking this story might take 20-25 chapters to complete, but don't quote me on that since I'm not really sure. Anyway, to thank my reviewers:**

**Kikyogurl - No, I don't think it made sense, but I have an idea, so just bare with me.**

**Camille H. - Believe what you want, but it's true. Everyone has their own opinion. I have my reasons for separating them.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - Yes, it's true that Miyu did die of that accident in her apartment, but it's not based on that. This story is by itself and I didn't get that idea from that episode.**

**blueblazewolf - yes, you pushed the button! You win the prize of . . . reading the next chapter! Lol. Thx for the review.**

**white moon dragon of light - yeah, so do I. **

**Inuyashafangirl17 - only time will tell.**

**bree - I forgive you. I'd be in a hurry, too. Honestly, I'm making this story just off the top of my head, so I don't even know what's going to happen.**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - yep, you guessed it on the first try! Reading to find out is the best way to go. See, if I just told you the ending, it would ruin the whole story.**

**Inuyashagrl101 - I'll try not to, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Loved Forever - So do I. Lol.**

**flamingo174 - hmmmm. Maybe.**

**sensen16 - Almost? Darn!**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - Thx.**

**inu's hanyo - thx for the review.**

**kagome1995 - thx for the review.**

**SaKuRa262 - Okay.**

**Summer Jasmine - I'm sure Inuyasha'll appreciate** **the help. Lol. **

Chapter 15

The Heart Of The Lost!

Thankfully, Mom had been at work, Sota had been at school, and Gramps was visiting a museum on the other side of town. No one had been injured, except me. My heart was torn in two. Not only because my home was destroyed, but Inuyasha would never be able to come for me, even if he wanted to. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that all hope died for me.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT!?" I screamed, angrily at the news my mother just bombed on me.

She winced at the volume of my voice, but calmly replied, "We have to move, Kagome. With all the debris and everything that's around, it'll take longer than any of us would like to fix it up and rebuild everything. My heart was ready to explode. My last link to Inuyasha, the place where I met him, and my mom was taking me away from it. I was furious. It wouldn't have been so bad if Inuyasha could come visit, but our link was gone.

The tears came suddenly and I collapsed to my knees on the floor of our hotel room. My hands desperately clutched at the carpet, making my knuckles turn white. I couldn't leave! What if, somehow, Inuyasha found a way back to me? He wouldn't know where I was!

"It's not fair," I sobbed, rising to my feet and rushing out the door. "It's not fair!"

I don't know how long I ran or in what direction I was going, but I suddenly found myself at the Sacred Tree. Whether I subconsciously ran there, I don't know, but it was the one place I'd always go when I was hurting. I gently placed my hand on the mark which was the only sign that Inuyasha had ever been sealed to it. My hand trembled as I removed it.

"You have many memories here?" an unfamiliar voice asked, causing me to turn around.

A guy about my own age, maybe a few years older stood there, a curious look on my face. I forced myself to look down.

"Too many," I admitted, sorrowfully.

"Yeah, me too," he admitted, and I immediately looked up at him, confused.

He'd never been here before, had he? Surely, I would've recognized him. But as I continued to stare, nothing came to me.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Nuya," he replied, staring up at the tree with respect.

I held out my hand and introduced my self. After shaking hands, Nuya and I started talking. Surprisingly enough, I was revealing secrets to him that I hadn't told anyone, not even my mom! What was it about this guy with his blonde hair and green eyes that made me feel comfortable? What was it that made me spill my guts to him when I'd never met him before? One thing was for sure. I was determined to find out!

**A/N: I know it's short, but bare with me. I had a rough day at work today. (Had to kick a kid out again.) It's a wonder they don't fire me. It really is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R. You know how to do that? The little button at the bottom of the page! Lol. **


	16. Truth Almost Revealed!

Return To The Place Where I first Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yes, you guys made over 150 reviews! I'm so excited! Abyway, time to thank reviewers ;**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - No problem. I probably would've wondered the same thing. Plus, Kagome didn't die.**

**white moon dragon of light - I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no, so you'll just have to read to find out.**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - Yes, I will.**

**sensen16 - Unfortunately, I can't give away the ending. Sry.**

**flamingo174 - well, here you go.**

**Avaira - 'Slap fight!' lol. Yeah, I guess. Never thought of it that way.**

**Summer Jasmine - yep.**

**Inuyashagrl101 - thx.**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - ok. Well, if you guess, congrats.**

**Moonsky - Thx for the review.**

**who-ever-knew - I try to update at least once a day, just to keep my reviewers happy and in suspense. Thx for the review, btw.**

Chapter 16

Old Friends Become New Friends!

"Nuya!" I shouted, waving as I ran to catch up. "Hey, Nuya!"

I saw him turn towards me and my heart skipped quickly. Was this new guy replacing Inuyasha in my affections?

"Hey, Kagome," he greeted me as I caught up. "What's going on?"

I felt my cheeks warm up and I knew I was blushing. Immediately, I scolded myself. Only Inuyasha could make me blush like that. I stopped. What if-. No. That'd be impossible, wouldn't it?

"Kagome, you okay? You kinda spaced out on me for a minute there."

I snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Nuya?" I began, eyeing him closely. "Can I ask you a question?"

I saw him shrug, so I plunged ahead.

"Tell me about your background," I demanded.

Nuya looked at me like I had lost my mind, but he told me anyway.

"My father died when I was just a baby and my mother died when I was just a small boy. My brother, Mar, took me in and gave me a place to live until I could make it on my own."

I gulped.

"Did you ever go out?" I asked, clenching my fists at my sides. "Like with a girl?"

Nuya laughed, but grinned sheepishly.

"Actually, I had two girlfriends at once. Strange, isn't it? I mean, since I lost both of them."

_It can't be. It can't be._ I kept repeating that to myself, but what if Inuyasha finally found a way to come back to me?

"Nuya, does the name 'Inuyasha' ring a bell?"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

**A/N: How does Nuya know Inuyasha? Will Nuya's secret be revealed? Find out in chapter 17, coming as soon as you review. I know the chapters are short, but it's not my fault. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing the characters and visualizing them in my own little fantasy. I promise, I'll put them back. (Eventually)**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Secrets Finally Revealed!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Please, I'm begging all of you to pray for my friend. She was one of the kids who came in when I was working. Well, she over dosed with her aunt's medication. It was the first time in my life I had to call 911. Anyway, I'm too drained to thank everyone personally, so thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 16. **

Chapter 17

Secrets Finally Revealed!

Oh God! My heart beat faster and faster. He knew Inuyasha!

"Kagome, there's something I left out when I told you about my past," Nuya announced, looking down at the ground. "Yes, it is the past, but you see it's also my future. It's me. I'm real."

I couldn't believe it. Right before my eyes, Nuya took off a ring that had been on the index finger of his right hand, causing a brilliant light to surround him. I fell flat on my butt, the wind knocked out of me. As the light disappeared, I anxiously tried to catch a glimpse of Nuya in there.

"Kagome," a voice came to my ears. It was the voice I had wanted to hear for the longest time, but was afraid I never would.

"Inuyasha," I choked out, still unable to believe that this was all really happening. "Oh, God, Inuyasha!"

He was all there. White, silvery hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws, everything. He knelt next to me, a worried expression on his face as he lifted me into his arms. I snuggled against his chest, missing the closeness of him holding me. I wiped my tears on his shirt, clinging to him like he'd disappear at any minute. He came back for me!

"Inuyasha, when the well as destroyed, I thought I'd never see you again," I mumbled into his shirt. "I love you. Oh, I love you so much!"

His chin rested on my head as his lips brushed my hair. I couldn't help it. The tears continued to fall, refusing to let me have a moment's rest. I loved him!

"I'm here, Kagome," he whispered close to my ear. "And this time I promise, I'm not going anywhere!"

I sighed contentedly and settled comfortably in his arms, just relaxing in the knowledge that he was here to stay. Who knew everything could change in a matter of hours?

**A/N: Not finished yet! Remember? Kagome's mom said they're moving! How can they talk her out of it? Will Kagome and Inuyasha get married? Find out by clicking the button at the bottom of the page! R&R!**


	18. In Need Of Explanation!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Congrats to RhenC4rbine, who guessed the madness behind Inuyasha's name. I - NUYA - sha. And for his brother, Shesshou - MAR - u. Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers. On with chapter 18!**

Chapter 18

In Need Of Explanation!

"How do you know it's real, Kagome?" my mother asked me once we were alone to talk things out for ourselves. "How do you know that Inuyasha won't just up and leave you again?"

"I don't!" I angrily shouted back. "But I trust Inuyasha with my life and nothing's going to change that! I love him, Mom."

She sighed, then turned to me, a questioning look on her face.

"How did he get here anyway?" she asked.

Luckily, Inuyasha had explained it to be all before. It seemed that Kaede had started experimenting with different potions about five years after Kikyo's death. One of the potions was extended life. The only way it would work, though, was if the wearer of the ring (with the potion inside) were to fall in love with someone. Kaede had given the ring to Inuyasha, telling him that he'd better find me, or the potion would be useless.

This, I explained to my mother, who, at first didn't look like she believed me, but gradually, her facial expression changed from upset to a calmer expression.

"Be safe, Kagome," she whispered as she embraced me.

She was letting me go! I could stay with him! My heart soared, but one thing did keep plaguing my mind. What happened to Inuyasha's feelings on me being hurt when he's around? Was Kikyo really out of the picture for good? What happened to the others? Were they all right when he last saw them?

**A/N: All of Kagome's questions will be revealed in chapter 19 of **_**Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!**_ **R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Living A Lie!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been extremely busy lately like you wouldn't believe! I just started a new DBZ story called 'Befriending A Saiyan'. You'll be shocked to know that no one's reviewed it yet. Anyway, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are what make writing fun! Here's another chapter.**

Chapter 19

Living A Lie!

I told Inuyasha that he and I had to have a serious talk. He looked at me like I was crazy, but agreed to meet me when I told him where I wanted to meet. The Sacred Tree. Sure, it had some charred branches and burnt leaves, but you have to understand that I couldn't give up that tree even if I wanted to. Afterall, that's the place I first met Inuyasha - and the first place I fell in love with him.

The sun was blazing unusually hot that time of day and I had to shield my eyes to look up into the tree where I knew Inuyasha would be sitting. I didn't say a word as he jumped down from the tree, took me in his arms, and jumped back up. At first, he was going to set me on the branch, but I refused to, so he just settled on me sitting in his lap. I leaned my back against his chest, sighing deeply. I was where I belonged. After a long time, I finally spoke.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment. "What ever happened to your feelings about me getting hurt every time you're near me?"

I heard him grunt and I smiled. I hit a nerve.

"Here in your world, Kagome," he began, "I don't have to worry about demons or Naraku. They're back in my world and there's no way for us to get to them or them to get to us. I made my choice. That's to be here with you."

I closed my eyes, snuggling into him. This was where it all started, underneath this very tree.

"Kagome, I've been living a lie and I'm sorry."

My heart collapsed inside my chest. Something was wrong. I knew it was too good to be true.

"I always run after Kikyo, but you have to understand that she was the first person besides my mother who actually cared about me. It's stupid, I know, but it's like I owed her something."

"But she wanted you as a human," I whispered, barely keeping the pain out of my voice. "I love you anyway."

His arms tightened around me.

"I know and I didn't realize what a fool I'd been until I lost you. I-I heard about the fire and I couldn't stay away." His voice dropped to a low whisper in my ear so only I could hear him. "I had to make sure you were okay. And that day I saw you standing here-."

I gently brushed his lips with my own, savoring the taste before reluctantly pulling away.

"And the others?" I asked, worriedly. "What happened to them?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh, trust me, they're around here somewhere," he said. "They begged to come with me when I came to see if you were all right, but I convinced them to stay away."

My eyes filled. They were okay. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo. They were okay, but, would I ever get to see them?

**A/N: Okay, people. Only like 2-3 more chapters to go! Said, isn't it? Anyway, this can be longer. Like, I can have Kagome meet each of the others individually (make the story longer), or have them all meet up at once. You decide! Anyway, R&R. BTW, what about Ichigo? Hehehehehehe! **


	20. New Beginnings New Dangers!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but YOU GUYS PASSED 200! Wow, I had no idea this story would get so many reviews! Anyway, here's chapter 20. BTW, I've decided on a new plot for this story. Yes, the others will be in it, just not the way I had originally planned. **

**New Summary - A new evil has awakened in modern day Japan. Surprisingly, it announces it's plans to Inuyasha and Kagome. It's going after their friends. It's a mad dash against time to find their friends and save the world - before lights out!**

Chapter 20

New Beginnings New Dangers!

I absentmindedly twirled around, glancing at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in the fitting room. A happy smile played on my face as I nodded at my reflection and quickly changed. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall outside, arms crossed over his chest, waiting. It was still kind of hard to believe all that had taken place between us. I watched as Inuyasha's ears twitched this way and that. I recognized that movement - he had picked up a scent.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered, drawing myself closer to him. "What is it?"

"Darn," he whispered back. His arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer to his side, something I didn't mind in the least, but it scared me a little. Why was he being protective? It wasn't like-. My eyes widened in sudden realization as I felt a power I hadn't felt in so long.

"Naraku," I whispered, only loud enough for Inuyasha's keen ears to pick up.

He grit his teeth.

"Yeah," he murmured. "How the hell did he get here? I thought he was gone for good."

My eyes roamed around the mall, taking in every little thing.

"Kagome, I want you to go home," Inuyasha told me. "I'll meet you there later."

I shook my head vigorously. There was no way I was leaving him again!

"Inuyasha," I began, "there's something you should know."

He looked at me, worry clearly written on his usually blank face.

"What?" he asked.

The feeling came to me again and I swallowed hard to force back the tears forming in my eyes.

"He has the jewel."

His grip on me tightened, if that was possible, but I didn't complain. Instead, I snuggled into him, knowing he'd keep me safe. The Jewel of Four Souls. The stupid thing that started this whole mess. The one reason why I almost lost Inuyasha, and why he almost lost me.

"_**Inuyasha!"**_ I screamed, feeling something slimy wrapping around my left ankle.

In an instant, Inuyasha yanked it off of me, carrying me farther away to a safer location. In that moment, I realized one thing:_ Naraku was back, but this time he had the advantage!_

**A/N: Sorry, but it just came to me. Plus, I know you guys wanted me to make it longer anyway. Well, with things heating up, it's sure to be long. R&R! BTW, thanks to the reviewers of chapter 19!**


	21. Kagome's Decision, Inuyasha's Anger!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow, I never imagined this story would be so long. Anywho, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! **

**Disclaimer - I've been forgetting this, huh? Well, if I owned Inuyasha, I'd already have the money to go to college instead of applying for grants and loans.**

Chapter 21

Kagome's Decision, Inuyasha's Anger!

Honestly, I never felt the strong hold Naraku had on me until it was almost too late. The voice emanating from him was cruel and unusually angry.

_**Your friends are next. But there's no way you'll be able to get to them before me. You don't even know where they are.**_

His presence in my head was causing tremendous pain to shoot through my head.

"Get out!" I shouted, dropping to my knees and holding my hands over my ears.

"Kagome!?"

Inuyasha's voice was faint, even though he was standing right next to me. Anxiously, I concentrated on Naraku and, somehow, forced him out of my head. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes and dropped my hands to my side just as I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Inuyasha looking at me, worriedly.

"Kagome," he whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tears filled my eyes. "Inuyasha, he's going after the others. He told me we'd never find them and he's right. Can we at least try though?"

I felt his gaze on me and I stiffened a little in his embrace.

"That-That-." He never finished his sentence for I knew he was going to say something he could regret later and immediately placed my lips over his, silencing whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

"We don't have to, Inuyasha."

_What the hell!? Of course we have to, but Inuyasha might not agree._

"Yes, we do, Kagome," I heard him say through grit teeth. "We sure as hell do."

**A/N: Yep, ending it here for now. Kagome and Inuyasha still have to get away from Naraku, but how? Anyway, R&R!**


	22. The Arrow!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: sigh It seems that the only way I can get people to review my other stories is if I post their titles on my other stories or I finish my story I'm working on. Oh, well. Read Befriending A Saiyan (DBZ);Heart, Closed Window(Inuyasha); Super Birthday (DBZ). Well, anyway.**

**Note: This is a song fic. Based on a song for choir years ago. Me no own.**

Chapter 22

The Arrow!

I shivered in Inuyasha's arms and barely took notice of my surroundings. Sure, we were in a mall crowded with hundreds, maybe even thousands of people, but not one of them seemed to realize or see what was happening. Had Naraku somehow managed to manipulate them so we were invisible?

Something caught my eye, which also caused my heart to practically stop beating. Was it just me, or was that guy touching that girl? Like, not hand-in-hand, but well, you know. I'm not going into details!

"Miroku," I whispered, just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

_**I shot an arrow into the air,**_

_**It fell to earth,**_

_**I know not where.**_

_**And so swiftly, swiftly it flew, it flew.**_

_**That sight could not follow it's flight.**_

"Inuyasha, distract Naraku long enough for me to get out of here," I ordered, carefully rising to my feet. "I think I see someone who, uh, got my notebook by mistake on Friday."

Yeah, lame, but how else was I supposed to not let Naraku know what I was up to? Inuyasha nodded, fully understanding what I was talking about. Quickly, I rose to my feet, hurrying towards the man and trying to breathe slowly at the same time so as not to alert my enemy.

"Hey, you!" I shouted, waving at the man, hoping to get his attention. "I need to ask you a question."

_**I breathed a song into the air,**_

_**It fell to earth, **_

_**I know not where**_.

_**For so swiftly, swiftly it flew, it flew.**_

_**My heart could not follow it's flight.**_

_**And who can follow the flight of song?**_

_**Who can follow, who can follow, who can follow, who can follow?**_

_**Who can follow, the flight of song?**_

The man grinned at me and there was no mistaking Miroku's mischievous smirk. My heart soared. Yes! One down, three to go!

_**Long, long afterwards, in an oak, in an oak.**_

_**In an oak I found the arrow still unbroke.**_

_**And the song from beginning, beginning to end,**_

_**I found again.**_

_**I found again in the heart, of a friend.**_

**A/N: Okay, yeah I think this chapter is crappy, but R&R review anyway. I already know it's pretty bad, but let me know. I just want reviews. I promise, chapter 23 will be better!**


	23. Seperate Ways!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yeah, chapter 22 sucked severely. So, hopefully, this one makes up for it in the end. I'm hoping it's longer and everything. Maybe a little drama and action. You like? Well, we'll see.**

**Disclaimer - No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I don't own it!**

Chapter 23

Separate Ways!

"Miroku," I whispered. "Do you know where the others are?"

He shook his head, shocked that I had figured out who he was. Something was different, though. Why hadn't Inuyasha been able to pick up his scent? Why was he here in the first place? It was right then that I knew it wasn't Miroku. Apparently, Inuyasha figured it out, too, for he was suddenly beside me. The imposter smirked and made a move to punch me, but we both dodged out of the way.

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Naraku said, looking directly at me as he spoke to him. "Kagome sure does look very pretty now that I get a very good look at her."

Inuyasha's grip tightened on me and I instinctively moved closer to him. Naraku laughed.

"Remember, if I find your friends before you do, well, it won't be very pretty," he said.

I coughed as our enemy sent up a whirl of black smoke.

"Miasma!" Inuyasha shouted, turning us towards the door.

As quickly as he had appeared, Naraku was gone, and once again I was left with an unnatural feeling that something was about to happen - and we weren't going to like it.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

With not enough time to collect our thoughts, Inuyasha and I were on our own. We probably scoured the whole neighborhood before we finally gave up for the day and headed to the apartment. Mom had agreed that Inuyasha and I could get our own apartment, thank god. It gave us time to think about all we've done and all we were planning to do.

"Kagome, this may sound dangerous and I should kick myself for even mentioning it, but we need to split up and search for the others."

I frowned.

"But what if I run into Naraku?" I asked, shivering at the mere thought of meeting him in a dark alley.

Reassuringly, Inuyasha took my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'll be there in a second to save you," he promised.

I nodded and we walked outside to the sidewalk. My throat tightened as I watched Inuyasha walk away.

"Excuse me, miss?" a familiar voice called to me.

I turned, half expecting someone from the Feudal Era, but finding . . . Ichigo instead?

"Hey, Ichigo, what are you doing here?" I asked, curiously.

_How in the world did she get here, and how in the world did she know where I was?_

Her face registered her shock.

"Oh, Kagome, it's you," she stated, smiling. "How are you?"

I didn't reply. Something was way off about her. She was too cheerful, almost like - she knew what was going to happen!

**A/N: Yes, I managed to get her back into the story. Now, to apologize profusely for being so lazy and not updating. I've been busy with work and watching videos online.** **Yeah, lazy pretty much sums it up. Well, hope you enjoyed. BTW, for all of you who were asking about the song in chapter 22, I honestly don't know who wrote it, but it wasn't me. Although I'd love to take the credit, it wasn't me. I sang that song for choir a long time ago. Try 5****th**** grade. So yeah. Anyway, R&R. I'll try to update faster this time.**


	24. Ichigo's Confession!

Return To The Place Where I First Met You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I guess this is what I get for being in love. Well, I just now found out that a good friend of mine is gay. Who knew? Like . . . everyone! Except me, of course. **

**Anyway, thx for all of your wonderful reviews. Here's chapter 24! **

**Disclaimer - If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I'd be worrying about my gay friends? Of course not, I'd be too busy!**

Chapter 24

Ichigo's Confession!

I crossed my arms and stared at Ichigo, waiting expectantly. Why was she acting so strange? It was almost as if . . . she knew me?

"Ichigo, before school, have we ever met anywhere else?" I asked, hoping against hope that my hunch was correct.

I practically squealed for joy when she nodded. I glanced down and immediately saw it. The ring. The same kind of ring that Inuyasha had been wearing. The one that-

"Ichigo, take that ring off," I demanded, excitedly.

Her smile mimicked my own and I stared in awe as the ring was removed and a thrilled Sango stood before me! Jumping up and down, I hugged my friend.

"I knew it!" I shouted. "I knew it was you!"

Sango smiled and nodded.

"I had a feeling you did," she admitted. "So, where's lover boy?"

"Off looking for Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo," I replied. "We had a little visit from an old 'friend'."

Sango paled considerably and placed the ring back on her finger, hiding her true form once again. I turned, confused as to why she would hide once again. I started laughing once I saw what she had spotted. Miroku. There was no mistaking his lecherous look and groping hand in the throng. No wonder she had hidden again!

"Hey, over here!" I waved, catching his attention.

With a surprised look, Miroku made his way over to us.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his eyes wandering up and down 'Ichigo'.

"Come off it, Miroku," I ordered, pointing to his ring. "Take it off. I know it's you."

He sighed and smiled.

"All right, all right, you caught me, Kagome," he said, putting his hands up, defensively. "I was just having some fun. But tell me, who's your friend?"

It was so wrong, but so tempting.

"Oh, right. Miroku, this is Ichigo. I go to school with her. Ichigo, this is a good friend of mine, Miroku."

I watched them shake hands and giggled. Oh, this was going to be so much fun!

Before I had a chance to say anything, screams were heard from a group off to our left. My instincts instantly went on high alert and the presence of a shikon shard made itself known. I f ever I needed Inuyasha, now was the time. The moment the demon appeared, I knew it was Naraku's doing. How I was going to stop it, I had no idea, but I had to think of something.

"S- Um, Ichigo, can you do something for me?" I called, almost slipping and saying Sango's name.

"Sure, Kagome, what is it?"

"Run! Run and find Inuyasha!" I shouted, just as the demon positioned to attack. "Tell him I'm in trouble. Hurry!"

As I watched her run off, I turned back to face the demon and shivered. If Inuyasha didn't get here soon . . . No, I wasn't going to think like that! I refused to think like that! But if he didn't get here, I'd be dead in a matter of minutes!

_Hurry, Inuyasha! _

**A/N: Well, there ya go. So, yeah, I'll add some MirSan in here for your sakes. I'm not a really big fan of them, but hey, it adds spice. Anyway, R&R. I have one month left til I leave for college and I hope to finish this before then! Bye, for now!**


	25. Kagome's Dilemma And Rescue!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Sigh. Yeah, no ranting or anything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 24. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. Story plot is mine. No stealing.**

Chapter 25

Kagome's Dilemma And Rescue!

My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I fought desperately to make them stop. I blinked several times, hoping it would get rid of my on-coming tears. If this was the end, I wasn't going down without a fight! Unfortunately, I had no bows and arrows, so I used the next best thing - my fists.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the demon laughed. "You actually think you can defeat me, pathetic human?"

"I may not be able to defeat you," I replied, clenching my fists tighter. "But I can sure as hell try my best!"

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _I thought as I willed my body to move and try for an attack on the monster.

"If you think you can, girl, then you most surely will die!" the demon laughed once more and raised a hand over his head, forming something bright in the palm of his hand.

My heart caught in my throat. This was it. If that blast managed to get to me, I'd be blown to smithereens in a matter of minutes.

_Inuyasha, you said you'd come to my rescue. So, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?_

I realized when the demon released the blast, for the ground started shaking, or were those my knees? I was in serious trouble and there was no way I'd be able to dodge that blast! Refusing to give in, I continued my charge and closed my eyes tightly.

_I love you, Inuyasha._

So absorbed in meeting my end, I never noticed someone calling my name or a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me aside. As soon as I heard the words, "Kagome, are you okay?", I immediately opened my eyes to find Inuyasha staring at me worriedly. My brace facade broke and I shivered uncontrollably. I wanted to protest when Inuyasha released his hold on me, but I knew that he had to take care of the demon, or it would never be over. I felt another hand land on my shoulder and looked up to see Sango standing there, no longer hiding her appearance with the ring. I smiled weakly and turned once more to the fight that was inevitably going to begin.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and smirked as I watched him attack the demon, head on. Several times, I wanted to close my eyes, but I forced myself to watch out of pure fear. Fear that the demon would hurt Inuyasha. Surprisingly, Inuyasha never let the demon get a blow in! Whether it was rage or pure concern for me, I'll never know, but Inuyasha was relentless against his foe. His claws dug into the demons chest, creating huge cuts in his skin.

"_**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**_" I heard his final cry and it caused my heart to beat wildly.

Would it finally be over? The attack kicked up numerous amounts of smoke, so I couldn't see through the dense thickness of it. Had Inuyasha succeeded? A sharp pain in my side caused my face to pale and my scream tp rip out of my throat.

"_**Inuyasha!"**_

**A/N: So, did Inuyasha survive, or did the demon? Who will end up victorious? Find out in the next chapter, but first I need reviews people. I've had a hard few days (that's also why I haven't update) so I need some love! I can show you how. **

**Steps:**

**1. Take cursor over to the submit button at the bottom of the page.**

**2. Click.**

**3. Type a message, claiming you like/don't like this chapter.**

**4. Take cursor to the send.**

**5. Click. **

**Any questions? Good. Get to it!**


	26. Voice Of Reason!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow. Well, I can't believe I'm updating this fast but, I must admit, that I gave you guys a pretty good cliffie, huh? Lol. Well, hopefully I've caught a lot of people's attention. Anyway, lets see if Inuyasha survived, shall we? Oh, and my reviewers:**

**XxSuzexX -** **Thank you.**

**musicallady1 - I sent a reply in regards to your question. Hope it helps and thx for the review.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - lol. Wow. When I said love, I was never expecting that! chuckles. Well, thank you very much. **

Chapter 26

Voice of Reason!

My knees too shaky to hold my weight up any longer, I collapsed to my knees, tears falling freely down my cheeks at the horrific scene I had just witnessed. I closed my eyes tightly, mustered up all my strength and screamed his name once more, letting out all the pain and anguish that was bottling up inside of me. Two people approached me and I didn't have to turn around or look up to know it was Sango and Miroku.

Sango helped me to my feet by gripping onto my elbow as she said, "Come on, Kagome, lets get you home."

"No!" I screamed tearing free from her grasp.

I was still shaking like a leaf, my eyes wide in shock and agony. He was gone. Inuyasha was taken from me. That stab of pain I felt after the attack told me it was true. I dropped to my knees once more, hands clutching desperately at the ground as if digging my fingernails into it might bring him back to me. Tears coursed down my cheeks and I ignored them, not bothering to wipe them away, knowing that more would just take their place.

"Inuyasha," I sobbed, suddenly burying my face into my hands. "Oh, Inuyasha!"

"Sango, we should get her mother," I heard Miroku say.

"I don't think it'll do much good, Miroku," my other friend replied. "She's so broken up right now, I doubt if she'd listen to the president."

They were right. I wasn't going anywhere. I continued my cries of mourning as the sky darkened slightly and small drops of rain began their descent to the ground, soaking through my clothes and making me shiver as the cold water touched my skin. It was as if the sky was crying for my loss as well. The rain caused the dust and dirt to settle, making it easier to see the former battlefield. Nothing was left of Inuyasha. Sure, remains of the demon were scattered here and there, but that was it. No sign that my beloved hanyou had ever been there.

"Come on, Kagome," Miroku said, putting an arm around my shoulder and helping me to my feet. I struggled a little against his grip, but eventually let him lead me away. Surprisingly, he never once tried anything. I guess he knew that now really wasn't a good time.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Once I was back at my apartment, my sobs started up once again. Every where I turned, thoughts of Inuyasha flooded my mind. His smile, his hair, his ears, his gentle eyes, and his lips pressed against mine. I refused to enter our bedroom, knowing all the memories piled up in there and too afraid to face them right away.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I glanced at the caller ID before answering the phone call. It was my mom.

"Kagome, darling, are you okay?" she asked me, concern clearly audible in her voice.

I closed my eyes tightly.

"He's gone, Mom," I whispered into the phone. "I'm never going to see him again."

I heard Mom switch the phone to her other ear as she replied, "Now, Kagome, you don't know that. Why, he could just as soon as turn up-"

"No, Mom!" I shouted, blocking out her voice. "You don't understand. I felt his pain. I **felt **him die. The pain I felt in my side when he disappeared was too great for him to have survived. He's never coming back."

"I have to go, honey," I heard my mom say. "Someone's at the door. Will you be okay until I can get there?"

I smiled sadly and sniffed.

"Sure, Mom," I replied. "I'll try to manage."

"I love you, Kagome," I heard her whisper.

_Click._

Love you too, Mom.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Kagome's mother gradually got to her feet and walked towards the door. Peeking through the peephole, her eyes widened and she stepped back, quickly unlatching the door and throwing it wide open.

"My God!" she exclaimed.

**A/N: Yeah, so you guys are probably ready to come at me with pitchforks and torches now for leaving it here, but here it will stay** **until I get more reviews! Okay, the little button at the bottom of the page? PUSH IT!**


	27. Different Plans!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, I didn't expect people to guess who the person at the door was, but you'll all soon find out. Anyway, thank my reviewers . . . **

**Moonsky - You'll just have to read and find out. Lol.**

**YouKnow - Thanks and I will.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - lol. Okay, okay, okay. Relax, I'm updating, okay?**

**white moon dragon of light - yeah, I know. I don't really like third person all that much because I like getting into a person's mind and finding out what they think, but yeah, I switched it up. Plus, it was too tempting not to. **

**flamingo174** - **maybe, read and find out.**

**Loved Forever - maybe.**

**Summer Jasmine - lol. You'll see.**

**musicallady1 - I only like cliffies because they prompt more reviews and it makes more readers interested in my story. Sorry, but that's how I am. Lol. Meditating, huh? Hope it works. **

Chapter 27

Different Plans!

I still couldn't control my shaking. The images of Inuyasha's last few minutes were securely embedded in my mind. I jumped as I dropped a dirty dish for the third time into the sink and it shattered. I felt the tears start, but quickly blinked them back. I had cried enough for tonight. Mom never came. I don't know why, but maybe something had come up.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I dried my hands and answered the phone, gripping it with both of my hands for fear of dropping it, too.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?" an unfamiliar voice came to my ears.

"Yes," I replied, shivering.

_What's going on?_

"Ms. Higurashi, I need to meet with you immediately!"

I gasped at the urgency in the voice and hesitantly agreed.

"Meet me at WacDonalds in about an hour," I heard the voice say before it promptly hung up.

My hands were still trembling, but in excitement this time. I glanced at the clock. I had just enough time to get a shower, eat dinner, finish cleaning my room before I had to leave.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

_**WacDonalds: An Hour Later . . . **_

I asked to be placed in a booth by the window, hoping to spot my unknown 'date'. I absentmindedly fingered the locket around my neck and sighed deeply. It was the same locket I had given to Inuyasha a while ago. Sango had found it in what remained of the debris. Thoughtfully, she sent it to me.

"Kagome?"

I looked up and gasped. Immediately, I was out of my seat and heading towards the door, until someone grabbing my hand stopped me. I turned to face Hojo, eyes blazing. Surprised at my reaction, he let go of my wrist and backed up.

"How dare you!" I spat, angrily. "My boyfriend's dead for not even twenty-four hours, and here you come, waiting to ask me on a date! I thought I knew you better than that Hojo! Plus, haven't we been over this already? I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

My anger out in the open, I breathed heavily and sat down in the closest booth, exhausted from my outburst. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't help but let a few drops fall.

"Kagome, I didn't ask you here to ask you out," Hojo's voice cut into my thoughts. "I came here because I want to help you the only way I know how."

I grinned.

"And how in the world is that?" I asked, curiously, knowing full well he could never make me happy again.

Hojo stood, extending his hand. Hesitantly, I took it and rose from the booth, following him outside. As we walked, I suddenly realized where we were heading. My mom's apartment.

"Hojo, why are we going to my mother's?" I asked, my curiosity increasing.

I felt him squeeze my hand.

"There's something, or rather, someone you should see," he replied, hurrying along the sidewalk. "Hurry!"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Mom immediately answered the door without us even having to knock, which caused me to wonder what in the world those two were planning. Something was going on and I was determined to find out what it was. Mom gripped my shoulders and steered me over to the couch, where I spotted a figure lying under a blanket.

"Mom?" I asked, blinking a few times. "Wh-What's going on? Who is that?"

Mom lifted the covers - and I screamed!

**A/N: Yes, I am leaving it here. Yes, you have to wait to find out who it is. No, I won't update until I have ten-fifteen reviews! It's the button at the bottom of the page. That is your salvation! PUSH IT!**


	28. The Guest!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, I'm still alive. No one managed to stab me with pitchforks or torches. So, I guess I live to write another chapter. **

**Loved Forever - hehehehehe. Wouldn't you like to know?**

**FamilyGuyFan - lol. Sure.**

**inuandkagsbeliver - lol. I don't think it'll work, but ok. **

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - Okay, I'm officially hooked on capital letters now! Lol. You gotta relax sometime. It could take a few more chapters before I reveal who it is. Yes, Hojo was the one who contacted Kagome. Lol. Oh, boy. Here we go again with the capital letters.**

**cto10121 - yes, I am extremely fond of cliffies! **

**musicallady1 - lol. Yeah, meditate. Get those reviewers back to their computers. (Hehehehehe, a rhyme!)**

**kittyb78 - Maybe.**

**Moonsky - lol. I have very special spells to protect me against people who try to get into my mind. Lol. **

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever - here you go.**

**blueblazewolf - Well, maybe this chapter will help.**

**Summer Jasmine - not necessarily. (Wink)**

**flamingo174 - Sorry, I like my suspense. Hehehehe. **

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - lol. Maybe, maybe not.**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - took the words right out of my mouth.**

Chapter 28

The Guest!

"Shippo!" I screamed, happy, scared, and unsure tears cascading down my cheeks. "Oh, Shippo!"

My friend was lying on the couch, shivering under the sheets and blankets covering his body. Scratches adorned his small form, making it almost impossible to recognize him, but I'd recognize his whimper anywhere. I dropped to my knees next to the couch, placing my hand on his fevered forehead. **(A/N: I don't think demons can get sick, but in my story they can.) **I instantly pulled back as if I had been burned! Shippo was not just sick, he was ill!

I looked up at my mom and Hojo, who seemed to be calm about this. What was going on? Did he know? Mom met my eyes and I could tell that she told Hojo everything. Good, because I didn't want to explain everything in full detail. Shippo moved towards me, as if sensing that I was near. Ignoring the heat radiating from his body, I cupped him into my arms and cradled him, comfortingly.

Memories flashed through my mind of me, Inuyasha, and Shippo together. Shippo whimpered in my arms and I hugged him a little more, trying hard not to reflect on things already past.

"What happened to him?" I whispered, not caring who answered. "Who did this?"

Mom placed a hand on my shoulder and replied, "I found him like that outside of the door. Apparently, he made it far enough to get here, ring the bell, then collapse. Kagome, are you okay?"

No, I wasn't okay. Pure rage was coursing through me. How dare anyone harm Shippo! If I knew who it was, they wouldn't be alive!

"-gome?" a small voice called and I looked down to see Shippo's fevered eyes looking up at me.

I smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"It's me, Shippo," I said, softly. "I promise."

Shippo's eyes widened and his little arms hugged me close.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed. "Inuyasha's gone, isn't he? I can't smell him anymore. His scent disappeared."

My breath caught in my throat. Poor Shippo. First his father, now Inuyasha. I allowed silent tears to cascade down my cheeks, giving Shippo his answer.

"That baka!" Shippo shouted, clinging to me even tighter. "Stupid!"

_He's right, Inuyasha. It was stupid of you, but I can't even be mad with you anymore. I just miss you so much. If only I could feel your arms around me once more. _

I placed Shippo back onto the couch and covered him with the blankets. I needed to be by myself for a while. Hearing Shippo yell at Inuyasha when he wasn't even there to defend himself wasn't helping matters.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

The sound of my feet pounding on the pavement was the only thing I could comprehend as I raced out of the house. I knew where I was going, but didn't actually register the location until I reached my destination.

The sacred tree.

**A/N: Yeah, I'll probably get a whole bunch of angry reviews for not making the guest Inuyasha, but that's just the way it goes. Sorry, people. Anyway, R&R. More chapters to come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. Sacred Promise!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: OMG! Ten more reviews until I reach 300! I had no idea I'd get this much for this story. And just think, this was only going to be a one-shot. lol. Anyway, time to thank reviewers:**

**musicallady1 - I'm getting reviews. I just wait for at least a day that way it gives time for others to review. **

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - cowers in fear I didn't mean to. I thought it'd be too predictable to have Inuyasha come back right then. I promise, he WILL be back. (Maybe)**

**kittyb78 - Yeah, new reviewer! I like the nickname for Shippo. Ship ship. It's cute.**

**Moonsky - I put spells on my mind for very important reasons! (Other than fanfiction). Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**flamingo174 - Did I say he was gone? looks around to see people nod Okay, maybe, but I'd be a terrible Inuyasha fan and fiction writer if I killed Inuyasha off.**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever - hands over a tissue. It'll be over soon.**

**white moon dragon of light - A lot of people did.**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - read to find out!**

**Loved Forever - thank you. I thought everyone was going to kill me for doing that, but you guys aren't half bad!**

**Anyway, on with chapter 29!**

Chapter 29

Sacred Promise!

The tree seemed darker than I remembered, but I sat down underneath it and pulled my knees up to my chest as the sobs continued.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

My whole body stiffened at the voice filled with menace. I glanced up to see three boys looking down at me, smiling. Fear clouded my better judgment, causing me to scramble to my feet and run.

I barely got to the edge of the street and I was tackled from behind by one of the three boys. I did the only thing I could think of - I screamed. Hands grabbed at my clothing, ripping it into pieces as I continued struggling.

"Hold still, girl," one said. "No one's going to come to help you anyway."

_Inuyasha, _my mind screamed. _Oh, Inuyasha. If only you were here._

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Her!"

I felt each boy being pulled off of me one-by-one. I shivered uncontrollably as I forced myself to open my eyes. Somehow, I must've missed it, but I caught the faraway look in their eyes. The same look that shows that someone's controlled by Naraku!

I zoned out what was happening around me and thought back a moment. While being harassed by the boys, I remember thinking one other thing:

_Let me die. At least that way I'd be with Inuyasha._

It was true. I wanted to see him again even if it meant sacrificing my life. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I hurriedly brushed them away.

"Kagome?! Kagome?! Answer me, damnit!"

I knew that voice! It was familiar, but yet, not. Strong arms encircled me tightly as the voice continued to call my name, anxiously. I opened my eyes and cast dazed orbs on the one person I had wanted to see more than anyone in the whole world.

"Inuyasha," I whispered before mercifully passing out in his arms.

**A/N: Sad to say, but it's close to the end. Maybe 5-10 more chapters. Afterall, they still have Naraku to deal with and Kirara's still missing. (Plus the little, redundant matter of Kikyo.) Anyway, hit 300 guys! That's like 10-11 more reviews. I know you can do it! Just get to it! (Heheheheh. Too tempting to pass up.)**


	30. Sacred Promise: Part 2!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID IT. (I blame you Beautiful.Black.Joy. Lol.) Anyway, you guys not only managed to get 300 reviews, you went one OVER! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, to thank reviewers:**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - Yeah, well, it might be him, then again, it might not be. (Winks) read to find out!**

**musicallady1 - Talk about dedication. Lol. Glad you enjoy the story so much. Please don't give the librarians a hard time. I love librarians! **

**Alexandra - Thank you and thanks for the review.**

**mz.demon-inuyasha - thanks.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - What is there to say? Oh, I know. Just read this chapter. (What am I going to do with you?)**

**inuandkagsbeliver - Thank you.**

**flamingo174 - lol. I guess you really are happy.**

**white moon dragon of light - thank you and here you go.**

**kittyb78 - thank you.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 30

Sacred Promise: Part 2!

He made a promise to me, one that he said he'd never break. He claimed we'd be together forever and that he'd never leave me. Wrong! I guess it's like gravity. What goes up, must come down. So is the same with life. What lives must, eventually, die.

It could be when you least expect it, or happening right in front of you. The same way Inuyasha left me. Why is it that the good die young? Why couldn't Naraku, or at least the demon he'd been fighting, take his place?

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

"Kagome," a voice whispered in my ear. "Please, Kagome, wake up."

My eyes felt like lead and my breathing was heavy. I couldn't even think straight as I gradually made my way back to consciousness. As I slowly and painfully opened my eyes, I blinked against the light. A face immediately blocked it and settled itself in my line of vision.

"Mom," I gasped out. "Inuyasha-"

She put a hand on my forehead as if checking for a fever. My spirits sank. Had it all been a dream? Just a horrible nightmare that I had cooked up?

"He's downstairs, waiting to see you," she announced.

I practically flew out of my bedroom, even in my weak state, saying his name over and over again in my head. I ripped myself from my mom's anxious grasp and started my descent to the first floor. My head pounded wildly as I reached the last step - and found Inuyasha standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for me. My brave face fell and I felt hot tears cascade down my cheeks.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, eyes drooping.

It was real. He was alive! I wanted to shout for joy, dance around the room, or just . . . sleep . . . is fine . . . too.

**A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it there. Anyway, what's going to happen when Kagome wakes up? How's Inuyasha going to explain his absence? And we still** **haven't found Kirara!**


	31. Promise Me Forever!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait, but I'm back and ready to give you chapter 31! Before I do, I need to thank my wonderful reviewers:**

**Summer Jasmine - I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but my brain doesn't want to cooperate with my hands. Thanks for the review.**

**Moonsky - lol. Okay.**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx - Wow, all capitals! You certainly passed Beautiful.Black.Joy. Lol. Jk. I guess my stories can drive anyone to use capital letters. **

**mz.demon-inuyasha - Yes, Kagome is very tired with everything I've put her through. Thought I'd give her a break.**

**inuandkagsbeliver - blushes from the complement Thanks. I hope to live up to your praise. **

**Kagome717 - Your wish is granted.**

**sensen16 - All in due time, all in due time.**

**white moon dragon of light - um. There was no ambulance. I don't think. No, since Kagome wasn't actually raped, I didn't think it would be necessary for her to go to the hospital. Sorry if it was confusing. (Police might come in a later chapter because of her experience, but I was to focus on Inuyasha and Kagome.)**

**flamingo174 - Kagome passed out from stress and exhaustion. That, and her minds still in shock from the almost rape. Hope that clears things up.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy - Wow! You didn't use a lot a capitals this time. Lol. Jk. Glad you're liking this story. **

**blueblazewolf - Thanks for the review.**

**kittyb78 - thank you and thanks for the review.**

**musicallady1 - Good suggestion. I might use it.**

**ino12344321 - lol. I probably would've laughed too.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 31 . . . **

Chapter 31

Promise Me Forever!

"Inuyasha," I whispered, fighting to get back to consciousness. "Inuyasha."

A hand gently brushed my hair and a soothing voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm right here, Kagome."

I struggled to open my eyes. There to greet me was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. There he was, in all his glory. Every part of him that I loved and had missed for the past few days.

I smiled weakly.

"Inuyasha," I called, reaching for him with an outstretched hand.

Tears pricked my eyes as he desperately grabbed it and squeezed. I smiled as he placed his lips gently on mine. I savored every minute of that kiss, wishing it to never end. The many times I had wished this moment would come, but thinking that it never would.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked me once we broke apart.

"Better," I admitted, smiling at him even more. Then, the tears started. "Oh, Inuyasha, I thought . . . When you didn't . . . I believed you'd-"

Inuyasha pulled me to him gently as he whispered in my ear, "I never meant to leave you. I had some unfinished business to attend to. I'm sorry. I-I also borrowed Kirara. We defeated Naraku."

My whole body stiffened at that announcement and I gradually relaxed in Inuyasha's embrace. It was over. All over.

"Meow."

I opened my eyes to see Kirara looking up at me with her cute little face. A smile crossed my face and I sighed contentedly against Inuyasha's chest. We were all together again.

**A/N: Okay, one more chapter!** **The last chapter for this story still to come! Afterall, Kagome and Inuyasha still have to get 'hitched'. Lol. Anyway, R&R!**

**BTW, I would've updated yesterday, but I had two of my teeth removed and I was in excruciating pain. So, sorry. Anyway, thanks to every single person who's reviewed this story. Everyone will be acknowledged in the last chapter. **


	32. Just One Little Question!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Okay, so I was wrong. THIS is the second to last chapter. BTW, this is your gift since I'm leaving to go to Kentucky today for 10 days. I'll post the last chapter when I return. That means you have tons of time to R&R! Anyway, on to chapter 32!**

Chapter 32

Just One Little Question!

_**Three Weeks Later . . . **_

I gradually recovered physically and mentally from my ordeal, with help from my friends. Miroku was upset that Sango hid behind her ring and it was funny watching Sango get the silent treatment for a change. Shippo eventually got better after many days of talking to him, giving him medicine, and allowing him to talk about what had happened.

Turns out, Naraku had gotten a hold of him for a while. Somehow, he managed to escape. Kirara and Inuyasha refused to talk about what happened during their fight with Naraku, and none of us pressured them. Me and Inuyasha? Well, that's a different beat altogether. Oops, gotta go. Inuyasha wants me to meet him soon by the sacred tree.

Near the Sacred Tree . . .

I look around, wondering where in the world Inuyasha is. Suddenly, I spot him. He's sitting underneath the tree, arms folded across his chest. My heart beats wildly at the sight of him. My feet move forward, even though I can barely breath.

"Inuyasha," I manage to call out.

He lifts his head to look up at me and smile. My heart flutters even more as he rises to his feet and comes towards me.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Did something happen?_

He pulls me into a tight embrace and I gasp out loud.

"Inuyasha?" I question, confused by his act of affection.

"Kagome, I've waited for what seems like forever to ask you this," he whispers in my ear. "I've put you through so much in the past few months and I'm sorry, but in the moment when I was far away from you there was only one thing on my mind that kept me going. You. So, when I ask this small question, I hope you'll consider it. Kagome Higurashi, I would cherish you until the end of time, if you'll only agree to be my wife."

Tears fill my eyes as I allow my arms to wrap around his neck. I stand on my tip-toes and whisper one word into his cute ears.

"Yes."

**A/N: Okay, people. Only one more chapter! Of course, it's THE WEDDING! I love writing mushy stuff, so I can't help but write in how they're going to be together forever. Plus, Kikyo just might show up at the wedding, and I know all of you wouldn't want to miss that! Lol. Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	33. A Fairy Tale Wedding!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: That's right people. I'm back and ready for action. Okay, not really, but it sounded good. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews of chapters 31 and 32. I'm getting my braces today. It's also my 18****th**** b-day today and I'm not too thrilled about it. I've always had bad luck on my b-day. Funny, cause I always have good luck on Friday the Thirteenth! Lol. Anyway, a lot of you have been waiting more than patiently for this last chapter and I'm willing to give it to you. BTW, if I get enough reviews, I might add on an epilogue, but that's only if I receive more than 20 reviews for this chapter. (I'm sure you all want to know how Inuyasha and Kirara defeated Naraku) It's my b-day, I'm allowed to be greedy.**

**Disclaimer - If someone's willing to give it to me for my b-day, I'll gladly accept.**

Chapter 33

A Fairy Tale Wedding!

I might've said before that I don't believe in fairy tales and that's true, but don't expect me to say it out loud when one's sitting right next to me. I have only one more day until the wedding and I'm as nervous as can be. Naturally, I chose Sango as my matron of honor. After some pressuring, Inuyasha agreed to let Miroku be his best man. Mom had been a big help in setting everything up. Luckily, she had a friend in the catering business who agreed to give us a huge discount due to all of the 'unfortunate events' that had been happening to us lately.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

_**Wedding Day . . . **_

My hands were shaking so bad, I had to fold them to keep them still. I glance up at my mom, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Mom," I begin, "I don't know if I can do this."

She smiles proudly at me and places her hands on both of my shoulders.

"Kagome, you're going to be fine. Just remember, Inuyasha's going to be waiting for you at the alter. Once you're with him, everything will be okay."

I hug her tightly, knowing that once I walked out into that auditorium, I'd no longer be her little girl. Tears sting the corners of my eyes and I hurry and blink them back. Due to the fact that my father was no longer living, I had decided to walk down the aisle by myself, against the butterflies in my stomach.

"Ms. Higurashi, we'll be ready to begin in a few minutes," the preacher announces, sticking his head in the door. "Everything's ready."

I start to fidget nervously once again. Determined, I sit on a chair, hands underneath of me. Mom laughs over at my left and I start giggling as well. I kiss Mom on the cheek as she gets ready to leave. It was time. I watch her leave, then stand and pick up my bouquet, swallowing hard and willing my feet to move across the floor. Sango meets me in the hall and, together, we head toward the double doors that would take me to my new life and Inuyasha.

I don't recall anyone telling me, but I suddenly find myself walking down the aisle, head held high and my gaze never leaving Inuyasha's even for an instant. I find myself standing at the alter, my hands being held gently by Inuyasha. (Sango already took my bouquet.) The preacher starts and my legs suddenly feel like jelly.

"I do," Inuyasha states, snapping me out of my daze and bringing me back to reality.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take this man, Inuyasha Takahashi, to be your husband-"

My thoughts were droning out the next few sentences (and also because the author doesn't know them all.). At the end of his long monologue, a small silence is heard and I stiffen slightly.

_They're waiting for me,_ I realize. _Oh, Kami, my mouth won't work!_

I fear shuffling from in front of me and look up into Inuyasha's concerned face.

"Kagome?" he asks.

At that precise moment, nothing could've made me stop that wedding. The love for me Inuyasha held in his eyes was more than enough to force my mouth to move.

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said, smiling broadly. "You may kiss the bride."

I never took my gaze off of Inuyasha as he held me gently in his arms and brought his lips to mine. Warmth swept all through me and I melted as he swooped me up in his arms. I laughed as we broke apart and that was when the cheering began. Did I mention that I didn't believe in fairy tales? How dumb of me, because it happened, to me of all people.

I believe this is where they say - Happily ever after.

**A/N: Alright people. That's it. Unless I get reviews wanting an epilogue. Know how? The button waiting at the bottom of the page. Lol. R&R.**

**I will be posting another chapter anyway, just to thank reviewers separately. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	34. Epilogue

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I'm doing an epilogue not only because I got so many wonderful reviews asking me to, but because I want to, too. Anyway, this is dedicated to all of my gracious reviewers who took time out of their daily schedule to go online to read my story and review. THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU! BTW, this section is in the author's POV.**

**Disclaimer - No own, no own, no own. God, how many times do I have to say it?**

Chapter 34

Epilogue!

She felt the arms wrap around her waist before she knew he was even there. A small smile graced her lips as she turned into his embrace and sighed deeply. He pressed his lips to her neck, causing her to groan with pleasure.

"Are you still working on that story, hun?" he asked, grinning as they pulled away. "How long's it been now? Four hours?"

She giggled and punched him on the shoulder. Suddenly, she blushed.

"Six," she admitted.

His arms once again pulled her close to him and she leaned against his chest.

"So, how are you two doing?" he inquired, a teasing glint appearing in his eyes.

She placed a gentle hand on her stomach as a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Just fine," she replied. "By the way, I'm all done. You want to read it?"

"Naw, I wait for it to come out in stores," he answered, nipping at her neck again. "Besides, I already know what happens."

"Yeah," she agreed, sighing. "Happily ever after."

"I love you, Kagome," he stated, seriously.

She grinned up at him and pressed her lips to his, savoring the taste in her mouth as long as possible.

Pulling away, she said, "I love you, too, Inuyasha."

Kagome reached down to the desk, stapled the pages together, and placed them in an envelope, ready to be mailed the next morning. As she did so, one page accidentally fell to the floor. At the bottom, written clearly for everyone to read, was spelled out:

THE END

**A/N: It's true, folks. After days and weeks of no sleep, early mornings and countless mistakes, my story is complete. I again thank you all for your reviews. They mean more to me than words can ever express! Many of you asked what my next focus will be one. I'm thinking of leaning back towards Maximum Ride in the books section. My story Here With You has been on hold ever since I started this story. I have to return to it and finish it soon, or else I'll go insane and so will my reviewers. Lol. Anyway, as always - R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	35. Prologue 2: The Final Battle!

Return To The Place Where I First Loved You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yeah, I've been putting this off and putting this off, but I'm finally completing it! First, to thank my wonderful reviewers:**

**Loved Forever – I'm writing it right after I thank people.**

**Shel.Daring2Dream – I've had so many people ask about how Kirara and Inuyasha killed Naraku, so consider this a flashback.**

**Summer Jasmine – Thank you so much for following this story. It means a lot to me.**

**white moon dragon of light – Thank you very much.**

**inuandkagsbeliver – I'm blushing! Thank you so much for your encouraging review.**

**kittyb78 – thanks.**

**shawna – You flatter me. I'm glad you and your cousin enjoyed this so much. Maybe you'll enjoy my other stories as well?**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx – Thank you and thank you for the review.**

**Hieilovesme – I know, I can't believe it either.**

**musicallady1 – You're right, I can't say it five times fast, I get tongue-tied. (Trust me, I did try) Thank you for your vote of confidence.**

**Beautiful.Black.Joy – I so missed your capital letters. Lol. I'm actually thinking of making a sequel. The only problem is, I don't know what it would be about.**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose – Straight and to the point. I like that. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Note: Told in Kagome's POV. Also, I suck at fight scenes! BTW, this takes place a few years after the last chapter.**

**And now, to all of you who have been wondering how Naraku was defeated . . . **

Epilogue 2

The Final Battle!

I could hear his heavy breathing next to me and sighed. Another dream, this one just as bad as the first. I turned so I was facing him in the bed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," I called, worriedly. "Inuyasha, it's just a nightmare. Wake up."

I sighed in relief as his eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, placing a trembling hand to his forehead.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "Sh. It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

I watched him shake his head, then, hesitantly, nod. His shoulders shook and I hugged him tighter as if begging him to start.

"I-I saw Naraku," he began. "He-He killed you and the baby."

"Oh, Inuyasha," I whispered.

He turned to me and instantly pulled me into an embrace.

"I guess I better start from the beginning," he said.

_**Inuyasha's POV . . . **_

"_Grrrr."_

"_Easy, Kirara," I soothed the feline. "I sense it too."_

_The smell was hard to miss and I had trouble breathing due to the stench of human blood surrounding me. Another stench suddenly hit me. _

"_Naraku," I growled, clenching my fists tightly. _

_Kirara jumped in front of me, growling the whole time as she changed. I kept a lookout, glancing in every direction, waiting and watching for any surprise attacks. _

"_MEOW!" _

"_Kirara!" I shouted, watching as she fell to the ground in pain. "Hang on, Kirara! Don't you dare die on me! Sango will kill me if you do."_

"_So, Inuyasha has a soft spot afterall," came a menacing voice that caused my blood to boil. _

_I grit my teeth, baring my fangs in the process. _

"_You're dead," I swore, laying Kirara on the ground to rest and standing to my feet. _

_I saw him frown._

"_Funny, that's exactly what I was about to tell you," he said, charging at me._

_I quickly dodged the attack, skidding along the ground as I intended to counterattack. _

"_Naraku!" I shouted, angrily. "Take this! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_

_Not surprisingly, he managed to dodge it and once again I found myself blocking his tentacles. _

"_Bastard," I hissed, wiping the blood from my mouth where he had scored a lucky hit. "This ends NOW!"_

_It was as if all hell broke loose. I lost control over myself. No, I didn't transform, but my body did seem to have a mind of its own. I lunged at Naraku, eyes blazing in fury, claws outstretched and ready to strike. I must've blacked out, for, when I opened my eyes, Kirara was licking my cheek. Scattered remains of Naraku were still visible, but I had destroyed his heart. But, one thing kept going over and over in my mind. Apparently, Naraku hadn't died before he said these words:_

"_I'll kill her, Inuyasha. I'll come back and kill her!"_

_**End Inuyasha's POV . . . **_

I shivered at the tale my husband just revealed to me. No wonder he had nightmares!

"Inuyasha, I trust you," I told him. "Even if Naraku does, somehow, find a way back, you'll be here to protect us."

I heard him sigh as he traced my mate mark. I moaned with pleasure before planting my lips on his, ignoring the sound of the rain pouring outside.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I whispered as we broke apart for air.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he replied back.

We were about to kiss again, when a cry came from another room. I smiled at Inuyasha's disappointment that clearly was visible in his eyes as I climbed out of bed, put my robe and slippers on, and headed into the next room. I gently lifted the screaming toddler from the crib and held him tightly, whispering soothing words to him. After a while, he stopped making such a fuss and fell asleep, leaning his head against me.

"Is he okay?"

I turned, surprised to see that Inuyasha had followed me.

"You didn't have to get up," I told him, knowing he couldn't resist. "I'm fine."

He smirked back at me and walked over to us. He looked from me, to the bundle in my arms.

"Can-Can I hold him?" he stammered.

I jerked my head to look up at him in surprise. Ever since our son had been born, Inuyasha refused to hold him. What had changed?

"_He killed you and the baby."_

My eyes widened. It all made sense now. Inuyasha had been too afraid to get attached, in case his dream became a reality. Tears filled my eyes as I nodded and helped position our son in his arms. I watched with a loving heart as my husband leaned over and whispered, "Hello, there, Yasha. I'm your daddy."

**A/N: It was too good to pass up! Hopefully, it made sense. But, anyway, this is it. No more surprise chapters! I promise. R&R. Thanks in advance.**

**Also, I decided not to name everyone who reviewed, but I do want to thank those who favorited my story:**

**Amaya Mishugosha, Angel Sanada-Date, Anime Rider, Avaira, Beautiful.Black.Joy, Claire Cooper, Delilah Sensei, DogLover258, FilipinoGirl29, Gabriella Moore, Hieilovesme, Inu's Hanyo, Inu-Gurl07, InuKagspup205, InuMyPants, InuYashaLover243, Inuyashagrl101, InuyashaxKagome1994, Kagome717, Kagomeheart, Kyo's Querida1293, Lainita, Loved Forever, Mizzluv637, Moonsky, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Pheonix Iinferno, Pigeonkiller, Pure of Heart Kagome, SaKuRa262, Sakura the cherry alchemist, XO-bunniehunnie-XO, XxUnnixX, baybegurl, blaguebuddafly, blueblazewolf, brokenchaos, cto10121, cutycuty66100, ddouble-troublex2, iloveprettysilverhair, inuandkagsbeliver, lit-sweet-angel, mz.demon-inuyasha, panditaswimmer, running angel, sailormimimoon, samiroberson, saru-invasion, seemee, shuichi'sgirl22, silent tears and silent fears, twinklepuff, white moon dragon of light, xXbeautifullyshatteredXx.**

**You guys are all awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
